


Perfect Strangers (Rip Hunter)

by CaptainValley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainValley/pseuds/CaptainValley
Summary: Amy Pratumchai is a perfectly normal thief with a meaningless life. But there's this one thing. She's a witch. She has the wand and spells. Attended to Hogwarts, she's an extremely high skilled witch. When a British man from the future called Rip Hunter suddenly meets her and tell her that she's a Legend in the future he comes from and ask her to join him to save history. By joining Rip's forces, she realises that falling in love with her Captain while he's trying to save his wife and son is not such a good idea. Will he feel the same when he find out?





	1. Chapter 1: Amy Pratumchai

Amy was a perfectly normal girl in her 20's when the particle accelerator was to get shown to the world. She couldn't care less about it and didn't understand why people cared for it at all. She didn't think about it much instead she looked at this as an opportunity to steal some more valuable than she normally did. " _People are too busy with the accelerator anyway. Why the hell not?_ " she thought to herself. She stopped in her tracks when she felt a small aircurrent to her left. She walked slowly to the walk and held up her arms.  
  
"Please be a secret door. Please be a secret door." she murmured and slightly pushed the wall, in which results of it opening. "Yay!" she hoorayed. But she got quickly punched in the face. She quickly recovered and shoved the man to the wall and pressed her arm to his neck so he would have trouble breathing. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my store?" she questioned, her thick Scandinavian accent coming through.  
  
"Your store? As far as I know, you aren't the owner." he answered sheepisly. "And pretty far from home." he said as Amy pushed harder on his throat. "I'm on a huge scavenge loot, shithead. And I'm not letting anyone get in my way. Even a shithead of a crook like you." she answered warningly before releasing him. "Consider that as a warning." she spat and continued on her way. "The name is Leonard Snart." he said after her. "I don't care." she answered cold.

When Amy reached down, an air force pushed her to the ground, making her hit her head. She groaned and saw the orange light before she passed out. Within a couple of hours, she woke up and hurried out of the building and to her hideout.  
  
By the time the year was 2016, after the incident with Leonard Snart, they had found together at the same crime scene multiple times and stated that they would just be partners already. But that ended 6 months ago when Leonard left Amy in Iron Heights when he escaped. What Leonard didn't know was that Amy had gotten out before him and took his getaway car and escaped herself.

* * *

" _How did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter?_ " Gideon questioned. "Exactly as expected, Gideon." Rip answered. " _So we are proceeding?_ " Gideon questioned. "Indeed. Prepare the Waverider for takeoff. Set a course. United States. Star City. January 2016." Rip said and sat down in the pilot seat. " _Ah, the early second millennium A.D. The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smartphones. What are we going to retrieve, Captain?_ " Gideon questioned. "Oh, not what. Who. I need you to pull up some files Gideon. The nine men and women who'll be joining us on our little crusade." Rip said. " _You usually prefer to work alone, Captain._ " Gideon said. "This time, I'll need a team." Rip said.

" _First recruit: Dr Raymond Palmer. Also known as the Atom._ " Rip started.

**Star City 2016**

"This feels good, being back in the field. Not that this is a field, but..." Ray said, inside his Atom suit. "Ray, are you up for this?" Oliver questioned. "Uh, too late to turn back now. Huh, someone removed the central processing unit." Ray said.  "Are you sure?" Oliver questioned as Ray swam around the wires. "I designed the computer's CPU, so, yeah, pretty sure." Ray answered. "Well, HIVE would only remove it if they knew..." Oliver trailed off. "You had me shrink down and fly into their secret computer lab? My night's about to get a whole lot worse, isn't it?" Ray questioned. Oliver watched the guards on the monitor. "Oh, you can take them. They have guns. You have a super-suit. It's time to start growing." Oliver suggested. "This is gonna get a little rough. Aah!" Ray said and went to normal size and fought the guards.

After Ray knocked them out, Rip started to clap behind him. Ray pointed his arm at Rip. "Oh, I am not one of your adversaries." Rip said and flashed a bright light at Ray.

" _Next recruit: Sara Lance. Former member of the League of Assassins, also formerly dead._ " Rip said.

**Tibet 2016**

A costumer was bothering a waitress, making Sara break up the fight between the woman and the man. But ended beating the guys that went attacking towards Sara. "Miss Lance? Join me for a drink? I have come quite a long way to meet you." Rip said once the fight was over and flashed the bright light.

" _Firestorm, the merged super-form of one Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein._ " Rip said.

**Pittsburgh 2016**

"Caution, Jefferson, 83% of the chemicals in this factory are combustible." Stein said to Jax. "Yeah, tell that to Rambo." Jax answered. "Thought I told you to be careful. Aah! What's the use of sharing my intelligence if you won't listen?" Stein said harshly. "Stop bossing me around like I'm one of your snot-nosed undergrads." Jax argued back. "Excuse me." Rip said. "Who are you?" Jax questioned before Rip flashed the light in front of them.

" _Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. The latest reincarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl._ " Rip said.

**St. Roch 2016**

"Kendra. You, my love, almost got us killed." Carter said. "Thank you." Kendra answered. "Your flying is still clumsy, like a bird just out of the nest..." Carter got interrupted. "Well maybe that's because up until two months ago, I was a barista, not some damn winged demi-goddess." Kendra fought. "Have you two considered couples counseling? I hear it's quite popular in this century." Rip said before flashing the light.

" _There seems to be an error, Captain. These candidates, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, are a pair of criminals._ " Gideon said. " _There's no error, Gideon._ " Rip answered.

**Central City 2016**

"Drop your weapons!" The cops said. "Ah, fry, you little piggies! A minivan? Really, Snart?" Mick said and got in the car. "Cops'll never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night." Snart answered as Mick started driving. "What the..." Mick trailed off when he saw Rip standing in the middle of the road. "Watch it!" Snart said and Mick slammed the breaks and Rip flashed the light.

" _And for our final recruit. The half Norwegian and half Thai, Amy Pratumchai. Who is a metahuman and a wizard._ " Rip said and headed towards her destination.

**Oslo, Norway 2016**   
  


Amy walked down the streets with her bag over her shoulder and her [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fleur_Delacour%27s_wand?file=Fleur_Delacour_wand.png) carefully by her side. She felt someone following her, so she went to an ally where she knew no one could see her using her magic. As expected, the man followed her and she immediately turned around and aimed her wand at him. "Quit following me!" she warned. "I must say, Miss Pratumchai, you are a very talented witch." his British accent came through. " _Flipendo_!" she said and a light was send from the tip of her wand and the man launched backwards. He grunted as he managed to stand up and flash a bright light in front of her.

**\-------**

Later she woke up on a roof next to Leonard Snart and 7 other people. "What are you doing here, _Snart_?" she spat. He ignored her and looked at the man next to him. "Stein. What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned. "I'm as ignorant as you, for once." Stein answered. "Where are we?" a blonde questioned. "Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?" a dark skinned young kid said as everyone looked at him. "The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future." he said as everyone stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Rip." Amy and Leonard's new partner, Mick spat in unison. "I may have tampered with your weapons. I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage." Rip explained. "That can't be. We destroyed him." the man, Carter, said. "Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it." Kendra answered. "And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick questioned. "Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate." Carter answered. "Yeah, I've done that." Sara added. "And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us?" Mick questioned. "Vandal. In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." Rip explained. "This is the Wizardring War all over again." Amy muttered under her breath. "How?" Sara questioned. "To travel through time. To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." Rip said. "You got the wrong guy. 'Hero' ain't on my résumé." Snart said. "Or mine." Mick agreed and followed Snart.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where... when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. You're legends." Rip said, making everyone look at him in disbelief. "Legends?" Ray questioned. "I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Stein questioned. "Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." Jax answered. "It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures, but I am here because each of you as individuals is destines for greatness." Rip encouraged. "I could get behind that." Ray said. "And because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now." Rip said and pushed a button on his remote and showed the 9 people the future of Central City.

The city stood in flames, making everyone look at the hologram in disbelief. Amy walked closer to it to look at it better. Rip pushed the same button again and the hologram ended. "I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you 9. I certainly hope that you won't let me and the world down." Rip said and looked at all of them. After a moment he started walking and gave Stein a card. "If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." he said and left the people on the roof. Amy went to Stein and memorized the address just in case. "You're not seriously not considering to go, are you, Pratumchai?" Snart questioned. "That's none of your business, Snart. What I do and don't do does not concern you." she answered and jumped off the roof and used a spell to make her stop an inch above the ground, making a soft landing.

After she left Iron Heights, she got an offer from The Flash to either work with him or go back to prison. Of course, she chose freedom. She didn't care that she had to work with the speedster, just as long she didn't have to go back to prison. So she went to S.T.A.R Labs to talk to Barry and the team.

After telling them the whole deal, she could tell that they didn't know what to say. "Are you sure you trust this guy?" Caitlyn questioned. "I don't trust that guy. I don't trust anyone. But you should've seen it. It was horrible." Amy answered. "We all would be dead during that time." Barry stated. "Yeah, I know. But being known as a legend sounds like a pretty good deal to me." Amy answered, making Cisco smile. "Yeah, it sounds pretty badass." Cisco commented and high fived her. "He did sound pretty desperate to get us join him, though." Amy thought aloud. "I think you should go if that's what you want." Caitlyn said and came closer to her. "I'm surprised that came out of your mouth and not Barry's." Amy admitted. She looked at all of them before she sighed. "Let's become a freaking legend, guys." she tried to sound enthusiastic, but failed miserably. She walked out of there and disapparated to her apartment.

She packed some of her stuff, only the most important stuff. After she was finished, she sat down on the couch and sighed. Until a knock was placed on the door. She closed her eyes in annoyance. "Hold on!" she yelled before standing up and opened the door. "Snart, what are you doing here?" she spat. "Cute pj's." he commented, making her sigh and close the door. But he placed his foot between the door. "I see you have packed. You're going." he stated. "So what if I have decided to go? What are you gonna do about it?" she said and rolled her eyes. "Why are you really here, Snart?" she questioned. "I just wanted to see how much have changed." he answered and looked around in her apartment. "And?" she questioned with a dull face. "Nothing has changed. Except you. You have started training." he smirked. "Okay. Thanks, I guess. Now, get out before I force you out." she warned. "Fierce one." he mumbled and left.

***36 HOURS LATER**

As Amy sat down on top of her bag, waiting for Rip on the right address, she played with her magic. She held out her wand and pointed it on the ground. " _Incendio_." she whispered as fire came out of the wand and placed on the ground. "Cool magic trick, Pratumchai. I wonder why you've never told me about it." Snart commented making Amy stand up and point her wand on both Snart and Mick. " _Obliviate_." she casted the spell to erase their memory of seeing her use her magic. She quickly hid her wand in her boots. "I see you have decided to join Rip as well. Hero isn't your thing, _Lenny_." Amy said and plopped down on her bag. "It isn't. It's like a little field trip for us." Snart answered. "It's the next big heist for you guys. It's me you're talking to, princess. You can use the words you mean." she corrected. "I like her. She has feisty comments." Mick chuckled. "At least he likes me. I could be partner with you." she said and stood up. She walked towards him and held up her hand.

 

"Amy Pratumchai. Professional thief and metahuman." she introduced. "Mick Rory. Professional thief and professional on burning down things." Mick smiled about the thought of flames. "You like flames?" Amy smiled, watching Mick nod. "Well, I got a surprise for you, Mick. I just happened to produce a large flame." she said and showed Mick the flame from her spell. "We can have her on our team, Snart." Mick said and looked at the flame. "Not gonna happen, Mick." he answered. "He's better of a partner than you ever was." Amy spat.

After Kendra, Carter, Sara and Ray came, they saw Stein and Jax come in a silver cabriolet car. "Professor! This is the place." Snart said as they all walked closer to Stein. "I think we're being punked. Do people still say 'punked'?" Ray questioned. "No, they don't." Amy answered. "I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party." Mick said, glancing at Jax. "Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him." Stein answered as he put the card in his pocket. "You don't look too happy to be here." Snart told Kendra. "Perceptive." Kendra answered. "Well, I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way." Rip said and turned his back. "I ain't footing it anywhere." Snart answered.

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?" Rip questioned as Amy furrowed her brows. "Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." Stein said. "Indeed." Rip said and pushed a button on his remote. "Jesus Christ, this guy really loves his buttons." Amy muttered under her breath. She heard Snart chuckle. The timeship appeared out of nowhere, making everyone look at it in awe. "It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?" Rip questioned before entering the ship. Amy picked up her bag pushed passed Snart. "I get the best room." she told the crew and rushed inside.

After Amy placed her bag in a room she wanted she found herself in the cockpit and saw Mick putting Jax in one of the seats. Mick saw Stein and Ray come into the room. "Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some." Mick said and placed his arm around Stein. "I did not roofie him." Stein answered. "Oh, I ain't judging." Mick answered. "How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Stein questioned Rip. "I don't need one. I have Gideon." Rip answered. "Gideon?" Amy questioned as a hologram of a face popped up. "Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in this mission." Gideon explained.

"Captain?" Snart questioned. "Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip said. "I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray remembered. "Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." Stein said. "Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading... well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're gonna pay him a little visit." Rip explained the team. "Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans." Gideon said. "St. Roch?" Amy questioned. "October 17, 1975." Gideon said.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." Rip said and sat down. Everyone took a seat. Sara and Ray next to each other, Kendra and Carter, Stein and Jax and lastly Amy, Mick and Snart. "Time travel. Cool." Mick said and buckled up. "Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In very rare instances there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." Rip mumbled the last part. "I'm sorry, what?" Kendra questioned shocked as Rip turned on the power. "Mmm, bleeding from the eyeball. Tasty." Amy commented, which caused her to get a slightly amused smile from Snart.

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly." Rip answered as the ship started to fly. "Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this." Stein told Jax as he started to wake up. "Miss what?" Jax questioned. Jax realized where he was and started to freak out and try to release the belt. "Oh no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip warned. "Get me off this.... whatever this thing is!" Jax demanded. "Good luck explaining this." Sara and Amy said in unison. "I did him a favor." Stein answered. "He doesn't look all that grateful." Snart answered. "Just hang on and remain calm." Rip began as his chair turned around. "All your worlds are about to change." Rip finished and went full speed and travelled to 1975.

***ST. ROCH 1975**

Everyone unfasten themselves. Mick had to throw up, Ray fell down to the ground. "Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with Vertigo." Rip explained. "I can't see." Stein said and blinked a couple times. "And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects." Rip explained. "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR A SINGLE WORD YOU'RE SAYING, SHERLOCK! SPEAK LOUDER!" Amy yelled as her ears popped. "You're the one yelling, Pratumchai." Snart said and gave her a glare. "And I think you just made me deaf in my left ear." he finished and covered his ear. "Well boohoo, princess. I'm sorry your feelings are hurt." she answered sarcastically.

Jax stood up from his chair. "Hey, I want to go home." Jax told Rip. "Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years. Now, you four, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman." Rip said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Mick questioned. "I thought we were a team." Amy said, standing up. "Yeah." Sara agreed. Rip came closer to Amy. "This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip told her before he looked at Sara. "Nor yours." he finished. "Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed or robbed." Snart said. "Precisely." Rip answered and turned his heels. Ray stopped him in his tracks. "Sure it's a good idea to leave these three unsupervised on a time machine?" Ray questioned.

"Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects." Mick told Ray. "We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours." Rip said. "What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray questioned. "Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant." Stein answered. "And depressing. How does he die?" Kendra questioned. "Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on." Rip said as they followed him. "Are you coming?" Stein questioned Jax. "I'll stay put." Jax answered. "You'd rather stay with them?" Stein questioned and pointed at Snart, Mick, Sara and Amy. "They didn't drug me." Jax answered. "Point taken." Stein answered and went with the others.

"Aww, someone's having a grudge on the old man." Amy pouted her lips and walked towards Jax. "Shut up, Amy." Jax snapped. "I didn't do anything to you." she spat. "Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?" Mick questioned. Amy walked away from the window and looked at Mick. "Don't even bother trying to explain." Jax said, reading her facial expression. "Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink?" Amy questioned. "I was just about to ask the same thing!" Sara exclaimed. "I say we go get weird in the '70s." Amy said, making Snart immediately turn to her. "Excellent idea." Snart smirked. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Amy pretended not to hear what he just said. "Oh, I wanna take that back now." he said and furrowed his brows. "No no no. You can't take that back now, it's too late." Amy answered. "I got the perfect outfit." Sara said and tossed her arm around Amy. They all walked towards the hallway.

" _Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain onboard._ " Gideon began. "Shut it, metal mouth." Mick snapped. "Oh, you're not quite ready to run with this crew. Sorry, kid." Snart told Jax as Sara and Amy went to change clothes. "Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?" Jax questioned. "I said I'd take care of you." Snart said and began to walk, making Jax scoff.

They ended up in a bar not too far away from the ship. Sara changed to her White Canary suit and Amy in her Huntress suit. "Ah. Dollar beers. You got to love the '70s. Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille? My mother played it. A lot." Mick said and handed the three beers and went to the music box. Amy took a sip from her beer and sighed in relief. "The '70s." she murmured as the music started playing. "Wow, you guys are really far out." a woman complimented them. "You want to dance, Leonard?" Sara questioned. "You go right ahead. I'll watch." Snart answered as she handed Snart her beer. "Suit yourself. Amy?" she questioned. "Why the hell not?" Amy answered and took another sip from her beer before placing it down. The girls went out to the open space in the room and started to dance with Snart looking at them. More specifically, watching Amy.

A man went up to them and brushed Amy's short hair, making her turn around to him. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Mm. How about you join me in the parking lot?" he questioned. "Hmm, tempting, but you're not my type. But your lady, on the other hand." Amy trailed off and looked towards the girl. "Maybe you didn't understand my request, bitch." he threatened and grabbed her wrist. In which resulted Amy to break his arm in a quick second. She turned to Sara and Snart. "Don't worry, I got this." she said and turned to the man who had broken a glass and slowly walked towards her. He launched at her with the broken glass and punched him away and fought with the other men that went to fight her.   _ **(A/N: How Amy fights is just like Natasha's style of hand-to-hand combat in Captain America: Civil War.)**_

Snart turned to Mick with an impressed look on his face. She fought a little longer until the men surrounded her. "Okay, now I could stand for a little help." she told Sara, Snart and Mick. Snart broke the two glasses of beer he had in his hand and helped Amy to fight of the men. While Mick grabbed a chair and hit a guy. "I love the '70s." Mick said as Snart threw a guy at the music box, making the music die down. The crew managed to fight off the men quickly. "Way to go with the music, Snart." Amy said, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't like that song anyway." Snart answered and shrugged his shoulders.

 

After the fight, they decided to go back to the ship. After Mick hit Boba Fett with the car, they exited the vehicle. "We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett." Leonard said and picked up his cold gun. Amy saw everyone fight with Boba Fett. She cursed to herself and took out her wand and pointed at the Bounty Hunter. " _Stupefy!_ " she casted and the Bounty Hunter got stunned and unconscious on the ground. She looked around to see if anyone on the team saw her. She sighed in relief when she was sure no one saw her. She ran inside the ship and buckled up for a time jump from the Bounty Hunter.

Amy saw Rip come to the cock pit. "Rip, may I talk to you for a second?" she questioned hesitantly. He slightly nodded and pulled her into his office. "What's the matter, Miss Pratumchai?" he questioned. "You haven't told the rest of them about my... magic?" she whispered. "No, I believed they know about it. Do you want me to tell them?" he questioned. "No no no! I was just making sure. I just don't want them to know about my magic yet." she answered. "It's better that way." she finished. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Yeah, I'm sure." she answered  and went out of his office. As soon as she turned around, she saw the team sitting in the chairs. Amy took a step before she felt dizzy and put a hand on her head. "Are you alright?" Jax questioned worriedly. "I'm- I'm fine." she stuttered. She felt a lot of blood drip from the side of her belly. She dropped to the ground. " _Amy!_ " she heard Snart yell out before passing out.

After a couple of hours, she woke up in the Medbay. She groaned as she tried to get up. "Please, Miss Pratumchai. You're in no position to walk." Rip told her. She didn't listen to him and stood back up on her feet. "I can handle it, Rip. What was wrong with me? I didn't get hit by the Bounty Hunter." she recalled. "Perhaps you got hit before you came to the rescue." he suggested. "Maybe." she muttered and went to the cock pit as Rip followed her.

"Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs." Rip told Gideon. "You know, I can fix it with my magic." Amy whispered. "Temporal zone?" Ray questioned. "Yeah, it's essentially a time limbo. We can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position." Rip explained. "A time limbo? Astonishing." Stein said. "Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career." Rip said and turned around only to get punched in the face by Kendra.

"I see why you got the hots for that one." Mick commented to Carter. "My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?" Kendra questioned. "Something of a long story." Rip answered. "Better tell it fast, Rip. 'Cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Snart said. "Neither am I." Carter said, making Rip sigh. "His name is Chronos. He works for the Council of Time Masters." Rip sighed once again as Kendra released him. "My former employers." Rip said. "I thought you _were_ a Time Master." Amy stated, coming closer to him. "As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master." Rip explained as he came closer to Amy. As he got close enough to her, she punched him in the face. "Will you people please stop hitting me?" Rip exclaimed. "Start telling the truth!" Sara yelled.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in." Rip explained. "You lied to us." Stein said. "Of course I lied to you. I needed your help. You all barely said yes as it was." Rip answered. "What about the legends part?" Jax questioned. Rip didn't answer, making Amy shake her head. "Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?" Snart questioned. "I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166." Rip avoided everyone's eyes. "So, we're like the opposite of legends." Jax said. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." Mick said. "Ditto the arsonist." Stein said. "Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever." Rip suggested.

"Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy." Ray said. "Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about." Amy said, switching her gaze from Ray to Rip. "I didn't lie about the mission itself. Or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage. Or my need for your help." Rip said. "I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: What did Vandal Savage do to you?" Ray questioned.

"The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise him. But... I fell in love and we had a child. A boy. Jonas." Rip explained. Everyone's face saddened by the realization. "Savage killed your family." Amy said weak and met Rip's eyes. Her eyes began to water. "He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And that body I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine. I understand, given the circumstances,  if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes." Rip told the crew, avoiding their eyes as Kendra and Carter went to see Aldus.

"I think we all need a little time to consider our options." Stein said as all of them went their own way on the ship except from Amy. She saw Rip return to his office. She sighed and slowly made her way to him. He sat on an armchair with his back turned to her. "I had a friend once." she started. "He was daring and incredibly brave up to his final moments." she didn't know what to say next. "He had some good humor whenever you needed it. He absolutely loved muggle tricks." she laughed to himself. "I'm sorry, Miss Pratumchai, you don't know what it's like to someone close to you. But is this really the time?" Rip questioned harshly. "My point is, Rip. A born prankster and inventor, Fred graduated became a successful entrepreneur alongside his twin and opened up a shop. Fred and I, we were a part of a group called Order of the Phoenix. We fought against a man so powerful that only one man could destroy him. Just like Kendra and Carter are the only ones to destroy Savage." Amy was on the verge on crying.

"Fred defended the passageways with his twin. While fighting alongside his brother, Percy, he was killed in an explosion by the very man who started the war." Tears rolled down her eyes by remembering a fallen friend. "I've been through a war. I know what it's like to lose someone close to me. So don't you dare tell me otherwise." Amy told him. He stood up and looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm sorry for your lose. I--" his words trailed off. "I know. It's what happens in a war. You lose people you love. But it doesn't stop us from avenge them." Amy said. Rip didn't say anything. Amy sighed and hugged him. "I'm here if you ever need to talk about it. It really helps when you get to talk about it." she said backed away. "I'm here to listen if you need to." she finished and walked away.

"You're just a lost assassin. You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals." Ray said before turning to Amy, who just came into the room. "And you are just a nobody. Afraid to fight." Ray finished. "I can live with that." Mick said. "Well, I can't. Can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom." Ray said. "That's not what he said, Ray. If you want to sit here and be nothing more than an atom, so be it. I've always wanted to do something great again after being in the war with my people. I'm not gonna sit back watch it happen to the rest of the world. I've been through a war. I'm not going to go through another one." Amy said and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Rip said that in _his_ future we're nobodies. But this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" Sara questioned. "For better or for worse." Snart said. "That's a very good point." Ray said. Amy turned her heels. "Where are you going?" Sara questioned. "I have to, uhm, go and talk to Rip in private for a minute." Amy answered and scratched her head. Amy saw that Rip tried to fix the ship. She pulled out her wand. "Here, let me help you fix that." she said as Rip took a step back. "By all means." Rip answered. She pointed her wand at the opening. " _Reparo_." she casted. The damage on the ship was immediately fixed. "What do you think, Gideon?" Rip questioned. " _I calculate a less than 6% likelihood that they decide to go on with the mission._ " Gideon answered. "I meant about the repairs." Rip answered. " _Everything is fixed to full capacity, Captain._ " Gideon answered. "Good work, Miss Pratumchai." Rip said and patted her shoulder.

" _And there has been another unfortunate consequence of Chronos's attack. Care to hear about it?_ " Gideon questioned. "Not really." Rip answered. "He's gone." Kendra and Carter came into the room, making Rip and Amy turn around. "Our son... or, our son from our previous life. It's all too confusing." Kendra said. "I'm very sorry." Rip apologized. "Actually, you don't get the blame for this. This was my fault. If I hadn't insisted on bringing him back here, he might have died peacefully, in his sleep maybe." Kendra became distressed. "Don't torture yourself with recriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things cannot be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face. Very often, it will be time itself." Rip explained as the rest of the team joined the room.

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history." Ray said, crossing his arms. "Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates." Stein said. "I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." Carter said. "I can get down with that." Jax agreed. "And our malcontents?" Stein questioned, turning to Mick and Snart. "I like killing people." Mick said. "We're in. For now." Snart confirmed. "We only need one more. Miss Pratumchai?" Stein said as everyone turned to the girl. "Like I said, I've been through a war. I ain't gonna sit back and let another one destroy the world. Not a man like Vandal Savage. I'm in." she said.

"So, how do we find this guy?" Sara questioned. "Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course." Rip said and the timeship traveled to Norway in the year 1975.


	2. Chapter 2

***Norway 1975**

"And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" Rip questioned. "What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped." Snart told Mick. "I hate flying, especially in whatever this thing is." Mick answered. "Where exactly are we?" Carter questioned Rip. "We're still in 1975, right?" Kendra questioned. "Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway. Luckily, we got Miss Pratumchai to help us through the language." Rip said. "Yes! I want to see how my home looks like in the 70s!" Amy exclaimed. "Sounds like a vacation." Snart said. "Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip answered and held up Aldus's notebook.

"That's Aldus's notebook." Carter confirmed. "Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." Rip explained. "Can't we just go back and Save Aldus?" Kendra questioned. "He was our son." Carter said. "Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex." Rip explained. "Which sounds way cooler than it is." Ray said. "Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Sara questioned. "According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms." Rip answered as the table lit up. "Now that sounds like a vacation." Mick said.

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Snart said and looked at Sara and Amy. "Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter remarked. "I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man." Mick snapped. "So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar anyway?" Kendra questioned. "The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion." Rip answered. "You've got a room that makes clothing?" Jax questioned. "Doesn't everyone?" Rip questioned back. "Maybe in 2166, but not in 2016." Amy answered.

"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan." Ray said as everyone walked down the hall. "Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots." Snart said. "Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten." Rip said. "No, I remember. I just don't care." Snart answered. "Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discreet alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a china shop..." Rip got cut off. "Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies." Amy stated. "None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake." Rip said. "Already did that when we trusted you." Ray said and walked off with Snart and Mick. "Back soon, Captain." Mick said. "Aren't you going with them, Miss Pratumchai?" Rip questioned. "I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine at the meeting with terrorists without my help of Norwegian speaking." Amy answered. "Don't worry, they'll come around." she finished.

 

Amy found herself in her room and with a picture of Fred in her hand. There has been a long time since she had thought about him since she went to his funeral. She sat on her bed and cried just as much as she did at his funeral. She was in too deep in her sobs that she didn't hear Rip come in the room. "Gideon told me you weren't doing so good. You want to talk about it? I brought tea." he said and sat down next to her. She thanked him and grabbed the cup of tea. "I just miss him so much. I haven't really thought about his death since I went to his funeral." she said weak. "You two were together?" he questioned. "God, no. We didn't like each other that way. He was like my brother and I loved him like one as a brother." she let out a sigh. "It's hard, but it happens." she finished. "Promise me that you will tell me whatever is bothering you no matter what. And I'll do the same with you." Rip suggested, making Amy chuckle. "It's a deal. A team must have each other's back." she smiled and took a sip from the tea.

Amy and Rip listened carefully on what was happening at the meeting. "They're gonna start a fight." Amy said warningly. "This era?" Savage questioned. "Figure of speech." Stein answered. "Shit." Amy cursed under her breath. Savage wanted the team dead. The team fought the many men. "I have to get out there and help them." Amy said and took out her wand. "You didn't want them to find out about your magic!" Rip exclaimed. "I know. But now is not the time to have secrets." she answered and disapparated to the warehouse.

Amy saw the team fighting off the men. She casted spells on the people who wasn't on her own team. Someone was about to hit Snart, making Amy take up her wand at the man. " _Stupefy!_ " she casted. “What the- what was that, Amy?” Leonard said, looking at the stick in her hand. At least, it looked like a stick. It looked to be less than a foot long and had beautiful carvings on it. However, that was beside the point. Amy had made red sparks come out of the tip and had effectively rendered one of Savage’s men unconscious.

“Come on,” Amy said, taking Leonard’s upper arm and dragging him along to the exit. “I can’t explain it now. We  _need_  to go before more of them attacks.”

 

“ _No!_ ” Leonard ripped his arm out of her grasp. “How the hell did you do that?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Leonard gave her a bitch faced stare. Please, if he can believe in superpowers, time travel, and resurrection, he sure as hell could believe her. Amy sighed as if it was a pain to explain herself. “I can do magic.”

“Magic?” Leonard asked. “You can’t be serious.”

“Do you want to look at that man I stunned again?”

“Magic does not exist!”

“I’ll reiterate:  _Do you want to look at that man I stunned again?_ ”

“Magic is not real.“ 

“You can disbelieve all you want, but that’s not going to change the truth.”

Amy sighed before drawing out her wand again. " _Immobulus!_ " she casted, making everyone stop in their tracks. Amy did the counter curse for the spell for the team.

The team was now on the Waverider. "Well, I'm really glad you were the one calling the shots." Ray told Snart. "I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO." Snart answered. "You let your ego endanger our entire mission." Carter told Stein. "No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control..."

"I thought we were friends, Professor." Mick said. "At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet." Kendra said. "Are we seriously not gonna say anything about the fact that Amy can do magic?" Sara questioned. Rip started to clap when the team got to the main area. "Hear, hear. Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team." Rip was furious. "Excuse me, Rip. But my magic aka wizardry is not powers nor future tech. And you know that so damn well. And I saved the team, so I deserve a proper thank you." Amy answered.

"We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's find him..." Carter was desperate to take down Savage. "Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you'd listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline." Rip said. "What are you talking about?" Kendra questioned. "While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation.."

"You're welcome, Norway." Mick interrupted. "Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?" Rip questioned, making everyone look at each other. "Whoops." Ray said and found the missing item on his suit. " _I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms. Is 'whoops' slang for 'oh'..._ "

"Yes, Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline." Rip said, eyeing Ray. "Come again?" Snart questioned. "Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in 1975. This is Central City in 2016. At least it was. I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days." Rip explained and showed the team a hologram of the possible outcome for Central City. "There must be a way to correct this somehow." Stein said. "Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created. Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This... This is history." Rip explained.


	3. Chapter 3

“So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don’t have a future to go back to?” Snart questioned. “Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable.” Rip answered. “Exactly how much time do we have?” Ray questioned. “Until Savage’s weapons team reverse-engineer your tech.” Rip answered. “We’re talking about 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons. And since we don’t know where Savage went…” Amy began and rubbed her eyes in frustration. “We don’t have to find Savage. We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it’s made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles.” Ray explained as he stood up.

“So we just need to be able to track them. Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable.” Stein answered. “Yet unheard of in the 1070s. It’s like we’re trapped in the Stone Age. Maybe Amy can look for a tracking spell.” Ray suggested. She shrugged her shoulders. Yes, she studied every single spell and every single potion, but she haven’t read anything  about a tracking spell. “I’ll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons.” Stein answered. “So to track that piece of Raymond’s super-suit, we just need to talk to…” Snart began. “Me. 25-year-old me, rather.” Stein answered.

“You two are just in time.” Rip said as he saw Carter and Kendra come into the bridge. “Show them, Kendra.” Carter told her. “Aldus was carrying this when he was killed. It’s a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger.” Kendra explained. “The one Savage used to kill us.” Carter said. “In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage.” Kendra explained. “According to Aldus’s notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it.” Carter said. “What does this incantation say?” Stein questioned as Carter turned to Kendra. “I don’t know. I can’t read the language.” Kendra answered. “It’s okay. I’ll help you remember.” Carter said and dragged her with him.

“Splendid. Now, as for the dagger.” Rip said. “You need someone to steal it.” Ray said. “Okay fine. Whatever. I’ll do it. Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski.” Snart said and began to walk. “I’ll go with you.” Ray said. “I already got a partner.” Snart answered. “Who I trust even less than you.” Ray answered. “Look, you’re more than welcome to go with them. Just don’t take along any of your future tech.” Rip told Ray as Stein turned around. “Oy! Where do you think you’re going?” Rip questioned. “To break into my old lab and bring us back the particle tracker.” Stein answered simply.

“ _Setting a course for the United States, Captain._ ” Gideon said.

***IVY TOWN** **– 1975**

Stein, Jax, Sara and Amy walked through the schools parking lot. “People actually wore this crap?” Jax questioned. “People smoked a lot of pot in the 70’s. It clearly had a deleterious effect on the fashion of the era.” Stein answered. “Hey, don’t hate the 70’s, okay? The 70’s were a pretty cool time period. I don’t mind smoking pot once in a while to relax.” Amy said, making Sara smile. “Let’s just hurry up and get that particle tracker so I can get the hell out of these go-go boots.” Sara said. “Remember, when we meet my former self, it is imperative that we don’t let on we’re from the future, so let’s just be cool.” Stein answered and stopped, making Amy bump into him slightly. “Oh my God. Look! I'd forgotten how handsome I was. My hair, it’s so thick and silky.” Stein said as they all looked at his former self.

Young Stein walked towards them. “Do I know you?” young Stein questioned. “No, no. I’m Professor Musk. Elon Musk. And these are my three lab assistants.” Stein said, making Sara and Amy wave at young Stein. “Hi! I’m Marty. Are you sure we haven’t met before?” young Stein questioned again. “Uh, that’s a very interesting question. Um, suffice it to say, I am familiar with your work.” Stein answered. “That’s actually why we’re here. To see you. You’re a leading expert in Alpha Particles?” Jax questioned, making young Stein laugh. “No, I’m _the_ leading expert.” Young Stein answered and directly looked at Sara and Amy.

“Well, we were hoping to pick your brain about your area of expertise.” Sara said. “Physics? Which are you interested in, applied or theoretical?” young Stein questioned. “That is just the thing. I can’t decide. I love them both.” Amy said, smiling. “Cool. Well, let’s go spark a doobie and rap about physics.” Young Stein said. “Lead the way, Marty.” Sara said as both Amy and her followed young Stein. “Uh, are you sure that’s actually you?” Jax questioned, making Stein follow his former self.


	4. Chapter 4

***MEANWHILE AT THE WAVERIDER**

“Concentrate, Kendra. You know how to read the inscription. At least, you used to know.” Carter said as he paced across the bridge. “Yeah, well, my hieroglyphic is a little rusty.” Kendra answered as she rolled her eyes. “ _Lapidary hieratic, actually. An ancient language lost to the ages._ ” Gideon corrected. “Don’t you know how to read it?” Kendra questioned. “It was a language known only to the clergy.” Carter answered. “ _If we only had a Rosetta Stone, I might be able to…_ ”

“Well, you are our Rosetta Stone. Just close your eyes. Think of it as meditation. I need you to relax and open your mind. In order for you to remember how to kill Savage, I need you to let your mind float back through your hundreds of previous lives. Your name is Chay-Ara, and you are a priestess in the temple of Horus.” Carter explained as Kendra got visions of her first life. Kendra got out of Carter’s grasp and turned to him. “What? What is it?” Carter questioned. “Us. We were together. Like, together-together.” Kendra answered. “Well, I have been telling you that you and I should be destined…” Carter leaned in to kiss her. “What are you doing?” Kendra questioned and pushed him away. “What part of ‘destiny’ do you not understand?” Carter questioned. “The part where I have to stop thinking for myself.” Kendra answered.

***SAVAGE**

“The group that disrupted the arms auction. Any idea who they were?” one of Savage’s men questioned. “A man in a robotic suit, weapons that shoot ice and fire, a stick that shoot lightning from the end. Suffice it to say, they’re not from around here. I would assume the future.” Savage answered. “That’s impossible.” The man answered. “So is immortality. Besides, how else do you explain technology beyond anything we have seen?” Savage questioned and went to the man who was trying to solve Ray’s missing Atom-piece.

“What can you tell me about it?” Savage questioned. “It contains a miniaturized missile-guidance system capable of delivering high-explosive ordnance.” The man answered. “You have 24 hours to reverse-engineer it.” Savage answered. “It could take weeks, months to figure out the circuitry.” He answered as Savage took the piece in his hands. “It looks simple enough to me. You just press this button here.” Savage said as he pushed the button, making it fire on the man. “I said 24 hours. Suggest you all get to work.” Savage said and walked out.

***IVY TOWN UNIVERSITY**

It had already turned nighttime and Jax, Stein, Sara and Amy were bundled up in a corner of the building where young Stein were having dormitory. “So, who wants a hit?” young Stein questioned as he held up a joint. “Yeah, man.” Jax said and tried to take it, but Stein stopped him. “I believe you told me you were trying to quit.” Stein said and took the joint before Jax could. “Oh, none for you, silver top?” young Stein questioned. “I’ll take it if you won’t.” Amy said and took the joint from Stein before he could say anything. Stein quickly turned to Amy, making her show him an awkward smile. “I don’t partake in cannabis. Anymore, that is. In fact, perhaps you should take it easy.” Stein answered.

“Ah, it helps me think better. Dad.” Young Stein said, making Jax chuckle. “Yes, but what about the long-term health consequences? Speaking of which, you might want to lay off the saturated fats. So, uh… Alpha Particles. Exciting stuff. Too bad detection is at least a decade away.” Stein said. “Mm, more like two decades. But I’ve worked up a little something. Science is all about the future, right? I’ve developed a prototype particle tracker. Cutting edge. Probably gonna mint me 1,000,000 dollars.” Young Stein explained. “Wow. A whole million!” Sara said, making it seem that she was shocked. “Mm, be right back. I think I’ve got some chocolate chip cookie dough in the fridge.” Young Stein said and walked away to find it.

“I can’t believe that _that_ is you!” Amy exclaimed as they were following Stein. “Seriously, I had no idea you were ever cool.” Jax said as Stein searched for the tracker. “I wasn’t cool. I was an arrogant little snot.” Stein answered. “Was?” Jax questioned. “What are you doing?” Sara questioned. “Looking for my younger self’s particle tracker. Keep an eye on the door, and when I get back, stop flirting with me.” Stein told Amy and Sara. “You were the one flirting with us!” Sara protested. “Look, what’s the big deal? I mean, younger you isn’t married yet, so technically it’s not cheating.” Jax explained.

“October 1975. This is right when I meet my future wife, Clarissa. So obviously, we wouldn’t want my former self tempted by a sexy assassin and a beautiful wizard from the future.

“Aw, you think we’re sex…”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Amelia.” Stein warned, making Jax smile. “It’s Amy. It’s not shortened for anything.” Amy corrected.

After a while Stein managed to find the particle tracker. Amy had offered to use her magic multiple times to make it go quicker and they could go within a second but Stein refused every time. “Eureka. I remember building this. It’s… it’s like déjà vu all over again.” Stein said and held up the tracker. “Put that down.” Young Stein said, making them turn around. Amy rolled her eyes with her wand in her hand. “Excellent job watching the door.” Stein told the trio sarcastically. “What are you doing?” young Stein questioned and came closer to Stein. “Oh, just, uh…. What is this?” Stein questioned. “Something you shouldn’t be fooling around with.” Young Stein exclaimed and snatched the tracker.

“It’s very interesting-looking.” Stein said. “How about you cut the crap?” young Stein questioned. “To which crap are you referring?” Stein questioned. “I hold two PhDs, and I’m working on a third. I’m a five-time winner of the Carlin Award. My point being, is I don’t believe wither of those kids you’re hanging around with can even spell ‘physics’.” Young Stein said. “It’s P-H-Y-S-I-C-S for the record. I may not look smart, but I know how to spell.” Amy retorted. “You know, I’m beginning to like the younger Gray less and less.” Jax muttered just loud enough to Sara and Amy to hear. Young Stein took up the phone. “Either you tell me what the hell is going on, or I’m calling the campus police.” Young Stein warned.

“I’m not supposed to tell you. It could cause… well, trouble. We’re here to interview you for a profile in next month’s ‘Wells Journal’.” Stein said. “The ‘Wells’ only profiles Nobel candidates.” Young Stein stated. “An exception is being made in light of your obvious brilliance. I know a photograph of this device would make a spectacular cover if we could just borrow it for a few hours.” Stein said and tried to take the tracker. “Thanks, but that’s two years of my life. I’m not letting you walk away with it. Stay back!” young Stein said as older Stein tried to reach for the tracker once again.

“I’m too tired for this.” Amy mumbled and pointed her wand at young Stein. “ _Petrificus totalus!_ ” she casted. Young Stein’s entire body went as stiff as a stick and fell down to the ground, unable to move. “That was taking too long.” Amy said and put down her wand. “You just cursed me! That beautiful brain, struck down.” Stein exclaimed. “The only way to shut you up.” Jax said. “No, it wasn’t a curse. A curse is much worse. It’s called a ‘Full-body bind’-spell. It just paralyses him long enough to get us out of here.” Amy explained.

Stein took the clock and set an alarm. “What are you doing? We have to go.” Jax said. “I have to make sure I wake up in time to go to this faculty mixer tonight. One of the professors is bringing his niece, AKA my future wife. Let’s go!” Stein said as they walked out of there. “The binding spell is gonna wear off in time, Stein. Don’t worry.” Amy reassured.


	5. Chapter 5

"Perhaps I’m really a genius. My younger self’s tracker led us straight to Savage’s lab. Reading’s at 96.6%. It’s definitely down there.” Stein said. They were hiding by the roof, looking down to the lab. “Be right back.” Sara said. “Whoa… wait, wait, wait. Shouldn’t we handle this? I mean, you look pretty stoned.” Jax questioned. “I could be unconscious and still be able to kick the ass of a few rent-a-thugs from 1975.” Amy said and jumped down from the roof. Amy fought some against the thugs and casted a few spells here and there. “I do see why I found her so attractive.” Stein said. Amy took the missing piece from Ray’s Atom suit. “Lookin’ for this. And y’all have a lovely evening.” She said and walked away.

Stein, Jax, Sara and Amy walked towards the Waverider, making the door open. “I’ve never saved the world before. Feels good.” Sara said as they walked through the cargo bay. “We should’ve picked up some donuts on the way back.” Jax said. “Oh, my god. My ring. When you knocked me down, I must not have woken up, or did and decided not to go to the mixer. Clarissa.” Stein said distressed. “Holy crap. Now, do you want to tell me who you are and where you’re from?” young Stein questioned, coming into the Waverider as they looked at each other.

Young Stein kept walking further into the Waverider. “Unbelievable! Is that a tachyon manifold?” young Stein questioned. “Hey, how did you find us, man?” Jax questioned. “You think I couldn’t build something to track my own tracker?” young Stein questioned back. “Do you have any idea what you have done?” Stein questioned. “What I’ve done? You guys knocked me down!” young Stein exclaimed. “Which we wouldn’t have had to do in the first place if you weren’t such a monumental jerk!” Stein yelled. “Okay, everyone just take a break.” Amy chuckled as Jax pulled Stein away. “Watch him, both of you.” Stein told the girls.

While Jax was talking to Stein, Amy and Sara followed young Stein like little puppies as he looked around the Waverider. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” young Stein questioned. “Can I please take another spell on him?” Amy questioned Stein. “No! You didn’t say anything to him?” Stein questioned. “I figured we screwed up the ‘70s enough.” Sara answered. “Hey, w… what are you talking about? A… are you saying that you’re…”

“Don’t say another word. Don’t even think it. You are to get off this ship, post-haste.” Stein said and handed back the tracker. “Oh, wonderful. Another unauthorized passenger. That worked out so splendidly last time.” Rip said, joining the room. “It’s all right. He was just leaving.” Stein answered. “I’ll show you out.” Jax said. “So, have we met before?” young Stein questioned. “In a manner of speaking. Ha… have a wonderful life, Martin. I mean that sincerely.” Stein said as Sara pushed young Stein towards Jax. “I’m not even going to ask.” Rip said. “ _Captain Hunter, we’re getting an incoming communiqué. Mr. Snart on Mr. Rory’s comm unit._ ” Gideon said, making Amy furrow her brows. “On speaker.” Rip demanded.

“ _I’ll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He’s really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends._ ” Snart said through the comm. “They have the dagger.” Rip said. “And Savage has them.” Amy said. “Doesn’t matter. Just get me close enough, and I’ll do what needs to be done.” Carter said. “ _I have the coordinates._ ” Gideon said. “Let’s do this.” Rip said and looked at the team.

Amy ducked as Savage came flying through the door, burning from one of Firestorm’s blasts. “It’s all good. Savage is down.” Jax said. “Savage is not defeated by earthly means.” Carter answered. “Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast, so you know, not that earthly.” Jax answered as Snart handed over the dagger. “Go get that son of a bitch.” Snart said. “Are you ready to end this?” Carter questioned Kendra. “We’ve only been waiting 4000 years.” Kendra answered as they got their wings out and fly away. “We got company.” Mick said. “Friends of Savage. You’ll be needing this. Don’t leave any pieces of it behind this time.” Rip told Ray as he handed him the Atom suit. The team fought against Savage’s men. “ _Everte Statum!_ ” Amy casted from her wand and the man she was aiming for was thrown back and knocked out. She aimed towards another man with her wand. ” _Expulso!_ ” she casted.

Amy heard Kendra yell in pain and immediately came running to the porch. There she saw Savage stab Kendra on the side of her stomach. He pulled out the knife and Kendra dropped to the ground. “ _Sectumsempra!_ ” she casted, making Savage fly down on the ground with a giant slash on his stomach. The rest of the team came in a rush to them. “Carter. He’s lost. Get Kendra before Savage recovers.” Rip rushed as Ray ran to her side and picked her up. “Come on, we can still kill this bastard.” Snart said. “Kendra is the only one who can.” Rip answered. “We gotta go. Kendra needs medical attention.”  Ray said as the team rushed to the Waverider. “Gideon, get us underway as soon as Firestorm and the Atom are on board.” Rip said and kept shooting. “Get her to the MedBay now.” Rip told Mick as the door closed.

“I assure you, Dr. Palmer, there’s nothing more you can do for her.” Rip said as Ray looked over her body. “You can’t let her die.” Ray answered. “I don’t intend to.” Rip answered as blue lights shone on Kendra. “ _Sharp force injury resulting in rupture of several major blood vessels. Her pressure is currently 82 over 30 and stable. I will begin by irrigating the wound and cauterizing it to prevent any further hemorrhaging._ ” Gideon explained. “Thank you, Gideon.” Rip sighed in relief. “Carter… Carter…” Kendra was beginning to become distressed. “Gideon, if you wouldn’t mind administering a mild sedative.” Rip said and tried to hold down Kendra who was moving across the seat. “I didn’t get to tell him. I didn’t get to tell him it came back to me. I finally remembered how I felt about him in our past lives and I didn’t get to tell him! I didn’t get to tell him… I felt the same way.” Kendra cried as Rip soothed her down as the sedatives began to work. Amy stood in the doorway and watched carefully. Never in her entire life has she ever felt more guilt for not being there in time to save someone else’s life. She forced a smile when Ray walked out of the room and asked her to go out of the MedBay with him so Kendra could recover.

“Gideon has managed to stabilize Miss Saunders’s condition, but another time jump could aggravate her injuries.” Rip explained to Ray, Stein and Amy. “So we’re stuck in ’75?” Amy questioned. “For the time being, yes. Given that, can I have a moment of your time, Martin? There’s something that I would like to show you.” Rip questioned. “Of course.” Stein answered. “Care to follow, Amy?” Rip questioned as they began to walk. “Yeah, sure.” She answered weak and followed them to the university. “Apparently it’s true that the guilty return to the scene of the crime.” Stein said. “Oh, don’t be so maudlin. Look at your hand.” Rip said as Stein looked at his hand. His wedding ring had appeared back on his finger. “How…”

“I contacted your younger self and encouraged him to attend the faculty mixer. After Amy erased his memory about the incident, that is. Turns out one of the professors brought along his niece.” Rip explained as they saw young Stein with a young Clarissa. “You both risked the timeline for me.” Stein said. “Hardly seemed fair for you to sacrifice your wife in order to save mine from Savage’s future. One thing that time travel teaches you is that time changes, people don’t.” Rip explained. “A painful realization I’ve recently come to.” Stein answered and turned around. “I have traveled countless ages into the future. We’re still asking ourselves the same question: Why are we here? I believe that we’re here to learn, Martin. Be glad that you still can.” Rip said. “Thank you, Mr. Hunter.” Stein answered and took one last glance at his younger self. As they made their way back to the Waverider, Rip noticed how calm Amy was. He had gotten a feeling that she was guilty of something. “Are you alright?” he questioned and nudged her shoulder. She took a moment to answer. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She answered and faked another smile. “I have not forgotten the promise you made.” He reminded.

She sighed and let her head fall to the ground. “I could’ve saved him. I could’ve saved Carter. But I was too late. One moment later and Kendra would’ve died along with him.” She said. “You couldn’t have known. You were being as fast as you could. We still have Miss Saunders to finish Savage. And that’s in thanks to you and your magic. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Amy.” He reassured and patted her shoulder. “I thought I was used to it. All the deaths… but I guess not.” She sighed once more and blinked one too many times to not let the tears shed. “It isn’t easy at all times. You will have good things come in your way soon.” He answered and hugged her slightly.

They were now onboard on the Waverider and walked to the bridge. “How’s Kendra?” Stein questioned the team. “The same.” Sara answered. “So what now?” Jax questioned. “Now? Now it’s up to you.” Rip said. “To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap.” Snart said. “Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Miss Pratumchai and Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer’s future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage’s black market weapons designers.” Rip explained. “But it didn’t do anything to change the fate of your world.” Stein stated. “No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166.” Rip answered. “And your family will still die?” Amy questioned, making Rip nod in her way. “So what you’re really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or…” Snart began. “Make another play at becoming legends. Figure how to end Savage and save the world.” Ray finished.

“Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions.” Stein said. “Savage has my attention.” Mick said. “Look, we didn’t know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price.” Snart said as he stood up from his seat. “Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan.” Amy said as he nodded towards her way again. “What about you?” Stein questioned Jax. “You’re asking me?” Jax questioned. “I didn’t give you much of a choice the first time, did I?” Stein questioned back. “Well, I say we kick Savage’s ass. For Carter.” Jax said as the rest of the team agreed. “So, Captain. Where are we going next?” Stein questioned. Amy could’ve swore that she actually had seen Rip smile.


	6. Chapter 6

***LEIPZIG, GERMANY**

“ _We’ve arrived in Leipzig, Germany, the most current location for Vandal Savage. And by the way, Captain, you are urgently needed in the MedBay._ ” Gideon explained. Stein and Rip came rushing into the MedBay. “I thought she’d stabilized.” Rip said. “As did I.” Stein answered. “Carter. Where’s Carter?” Kendra questioned. “He’s gone, Kendra. I’m so sorry.” Stein answered. “Gideon, turn that bloody noise off!” Rip yelled. “ _Yes, Captain_ ” Gideon answered and turned off any sound. “What happened?” Ray questioned. “Saunders appears to have had a complication.” Stein answered. “Yeah, I know. What kind of complication?” Ray questioned. “How could you leave him?” Kendra yelled.

“Is she…” Ray began. “MedBay gave her a sedative, but obviously, her condition is worsening.” Stein answered. “Get Miss Pratumchai in here, would you? I want to see what she can do to calm her.” Rip told Ray. Ray ran to Amy and told her to go and join him in the MedBay. “Miss Pratumchai, please tell me you have a solution for this.” Rip questioned. “I haven’t heard about a single spell that can fix these sorts of things. I’m sorry, Rip. I really am.” Amy explained. “The only thing I can think of right now is a Memory Charm.” She suggested.

“We are not erasing her memory.” Rip answered softly. “I can try and get into her mind and see what’s wrong?” she suggested again. “Please.” Rip said and gave her space. Amy drew out her wand and pointed it on Kendra. “ _Legilimens._ ” She whispered. She was thrown into Kendra’s mind. But she couldn’t find anything that could help them. She took her wand back in her pocket. “Sorry, I didn’t find anything. I don’t know why she behaves like this.” She answered with a sigh. “Thank you for trying.” Rip answered and they walked out of the MedBay.

“Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, on route to her heart." Rip explained to Snart, Sara, Mick and Jax. “Can’t we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?” Jax questioned. “This ship is from that very same future and has, thus far been unsuccessful in saving her.” Rip answered. “Kendra wouldn’t survive the time jump anyway. I pay attention.” Snart said. “To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend’s not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we’re all stuck in and the witch is useless. That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?” Mick questioned. “You shut your little mouth, Mick.” Amy threatened. “Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future.” Rip answered. “Simple don’t mean easy, Captain.” Snart said. “Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one perspective. I’ve seen darker days. I’ve seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what.” Rip explained.

“Gideon, what is our status?” Rip questioned. “ _When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to…_ ”

“Wait, Jumpship?” Jax interrupted. “It’s a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider…. You’re a mechanic! You have a look at it.” Rip said. “Uh… auto mechanic. Uh… spaceship. Okay, if you’ve got a set of wrenches, I’ll see what I can do.” Jax said. “What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?” Mick questioned. “Capital idea, Mr. Rory. You’re not nearly as thick as most people say.” Rip answered. “Thick… does that mean stupid?” Mick questioned. “Oh wow…” Amy muttered.

Amy watched Rip sit in his office and look at his pocket watch. “Is that your son? He looks like you.” Amy said as Rip immediately snapped it shut. “Sorry. Trained by the Order and the DA, sneaking up on people is kind of what we do.” Amy apologized. “I’d like to be alone for a moment.” Rip answered. Amy leaned on the table and looked at him. “You don’t actually have a plan, do you? And that speech wasn’t about convincing us. It was about convincing you. Didn’t work, did it?” Amy questioned. “Not particularly, no. Hence my desire to be alone.” Rip answered. “So we can’t kill Savage.” Amy said and walked around his office and swayed her arms around and twirled herself around multiple times. “Oh, I see you’ve grasped the concept of immortality, well done.” Rip answered sarcastically. “Maybe he has Horcruxes. That would be awesome.” Amy said. “A what now?” he questioned and looked at her. “Never mind. Maybe we could slow him down. Now, Dumbledore taught me a thing or two about fighting powerful adversaries. If you can’t kill your enemy, weaken him. If you can’t cut off his head, take his heart.” Amy answered.

“Mr. Dumbledore was quite the poet.” Rip answered. “Back at the weapons auction, Savage was trying to _sell_ his nuke.” She hinted. Rip immediately turned to her. “Money is power.” Rip said. “Take away Savage’s fortune and he’s just a regular guy with a really long lifespan.” Amy answered. “It certainly would set his plan for world domination back a few decades.” Rip said. “So, where does Vandal Savage keep his money in 1975?” Amy questioned.

“Gideon! Where’s Savage’s money now?” Rip questioned. “ _Dr. Boardman theorized that Savage entrusted it to the Bruemberg Group, the oldest bank in the world._ ” Gideon answered. “I’ll go tell the rest of the team.” Amy said. “That won’t be necessary. I’m going alone. I can’t have any more blood on my hands.” Rip answered. “Except for your own? You can’t go in there without backup.” Amy questioned. “Look, I brought you all with me under false pretenses. Carter would still be alive if I hadn’t convinced him to come.” Rip answered. “No one’s on this ship that doesn’t want to be here.” Amy answered. “But I can’t risk the whole team.” Rip said. “Fine. Just me.” Amy said. “No. You already blame yourself enough with Carter. I don’t want you go, in case you got any suicidal ideas going around.” Rip answered as Amy rolled her eyes. “Fine, Sara will go with you. And if it helps, I’m not giving you a choice. She’s going with you to that bank.” Amy said.

“Somebody say bank?” Snart questioned. “Your services aren’t required, Mr. Snart. This is purely reconnaissance.” Rip answered. “We know how to case banks. We’re practically bankers.” Mick said. “Except we take the money out.” Snart said. “Yes, and when I need someone to steal something, you’ll be the first to know, I assure you.” Rip answered. “Listen, Englishman. I’m getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored, I make bad decisions.” Mick threatened. “Now, now, now. We’re all on the same side here. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful. That’s all.” Snart interrupted. “Duly noted.” Rip answered and walked away. Amy looked around the ship and found Sara and told her about the mission. She gladly took it and met up with Rip.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy saw Sara return on the Waverider in an angry mood. She stomped through the hall. “Back already? Did you find anything?” Amy questioned. “What the hell happened back there?” Rip questioned, ignoring Amy. “You know I’m a killer. That’s why you put me in your little group.” Sara answered. “Oh, this is what happened. Okay… I’m just gonna stay out of your hair.” Amy awkwardly said and slowly backed away. “No, you stay!” Sara demanded, making Amy stop in her tracks and fiddle with her thumbs. “I didn’t witness just a killer at work, Sara. What I saw was an animal.” Rip said. “You are the last person on this ship to judge anyone!” Sara yelled. She was close to let the tears slip. “This is not judgment, Sara. It is concern.” Rip answered. “I thought you knew how I was resurrected and… and what it did to me.” Sara said. “I know you were restored by something called the Lazarus Pit.” Rip answered. “Well, apparently there’s a downside to being brought back to life. My friend Thea calls it a blood lust, and I think that’s being too generous, and so calling me an animal. I’m a monster.” Sara explained.

“Okay, I don’t know why you wanted me to stay and listen to what I already knew. But come on, I’ll try and cheer you up.” Amy said and forced Sara to come with her. They went to the CargoBay and Amy took out her wand. “What are you going to do?” Sara questioned. “This little trick never fails to cheer someone up. I think it’s pretty cool, even for a wizard like me.” Amy said and held up her wand. “ _Expecto Patronum._ ” She said. A bright silver light shone out of the tip of her wand and formed to a fluffy [Red Panda](http://www.lanlinglaurel.com/data/out/191/5676635-red-panda-pictures.jpg). The panda ran around the room and ran between Sara’s legs. Sara smiled and laughed at the panda. The panda jumped the walls and on the different boxes. “This is amazing!” Sara exclaimed. The Patronus slowly faded away. “What was that?” Sara questioned. “It’s called a Patronus. It’s a guardian which acts as a shield between the caster and a hideous thing called the Dementor. It’s also a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon – hope, happiness, the desire to survive – but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can’t hurt it.

“The Patronus has two forms, non-corporeal and corporeal. A non-corporeal Patronus can appear as a thin wisp of silver that hovers like mist. Whereas a corporeal Patronus has a form that is clearly defined and is more than vapour or smoke. Like the one you just saw that I produced. The ability to produce a non-corporeal or corporeal Patronus is depending on the skills of the witch or wizard. Each Patronus is unique to the witch or wizard who conjures it and it’s possible in some cases for a Patronus to change.” Amy explained. “So, you basically need the most happiest memory you have to be able to produce a Patronus?” Sara questioned. “Yeah, basically.” Amy answered.

“Thanks for cheering me up. It was awesome.” Sara chuckled and hugged her. “No problem, really. It’s the least I could do for a fellow Team Arrow.” Amy answered. “Yeah, I forgot. You’re Team Flash now. I’ve seen you around sometimes whenever Barry help Oliver and the other way around.” Sara exclaimed. “Mhm. Team Flash and Team Arrow.” Amy said and smiled.

\--

After the cheer up-meeting, Sara and Amy joined Rip to interrogating Mr. Blake from the bank. He looked at Sara and Amy. “I’m gonna make this very simple for you, Mr. Blake. You tell me where Vandal Savage is hiding his fortune and we will let you leave here unmolested.” Rip said. “Vandal Savage… is that the name you know him by?” Mr. Blake questioned. “Let’s assume so, yes.” Rip answered. “And what is your name? Gareeb?” Mr. Blake questioned, making both Amy and Sara look at Rip in questioning looks. “Would you give us a moment?” Rip rushed. “Gareeb?” Sara questioned as Amy crossed her arms. “Why Gareeb?” Amy questioned Mr. Blake. “It’s a legend passed down for 4000 years. When my master was first bestowed the gift of eternal life, an enemy tried to kill him. Every myth has its monster, its devil. For those of our order, it’s him, the Gareeb.” Mr. Blake explained.

“I’d stop talking now if I were you, mate.” Rip said. “If I were you, I’d run. Your friend has already failed to kill my master once. He won’t be able to protect you. In fact, I highly doubt he’s ever been able to protect anyone.” Mr. Blake said, making Rip launch on him and punch him. Rip rushed out of the room with Sara and Amy following him. “Okay, what the hell was that?” Amy questioned. “What did he mean you already tried to kill Savage?” Sara questioned. “Leave it be, both of you.” Rip answered. “No, if you want us to do this…”

“Yes, okay! Yes, I-I had the chance to kill Savage once before. I had him dead to rights and I hesitated.” Rip snapped. “Killing isn’t easy, especially for a good man.” Sara said. “Even for your first time, no matter who you are.” Amy added. “But the man killed my wife and son and God knows how many other wives and sons, and yet I couldn’t… You killing people doesn’t make you a monster, Sara, but having the chance to avenge your family and not taking it… that does.” Rip answered and walked away.

Rip, Amy and Sara returned to Mr. Blake. Sara slightly hit his face to wake him up. “Let’s try this again.” Rip said. “Back for more.” Mr. Blake said. “Where’s Savage’s fortune? Now, I’m particularly interested in this thing called the ‘vessel’.” Rip said. “The vessel is my master’s most treasured possession.” Mr. Blake answered. “Excellent, and where can we find it?” Rip questioned. “The Greyhill Building. There’s a gathering tonight in celebration of it.” Mr. Blake answered. “And clearly you want us to go so we can get ourselves killed.” Amy said, making Mr. Blake smile at her. “Clearly.” He answered. “What is the vessel?” Sara questioned. “It’s the remains of Prince Khufu of the Middle Kingdom. I believe you know him by Carter Hall.” Mr. Blake answered. Sara, Amy and Rip looked at each other.

“What is Savage going to do with Carter’s body?” Sara questioned. “Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Mr. Blake questioned back. Rip, Sara and Amy rushed out of the room. “Gideon, locate at Greyhill Building and set a course.” Rip yelled. “Wait. We have a plan. Going after Savage’s fortune.” Sara said. “Yeah, well, not anymore! I won’t let Carter’s remains be desecrated by that monster. I let him die, Sara!” Amy snapped. “I won’t let him win again. And when Kendra wakes up… and she will wake up, she can give her soul mate a proper farewell.” Rip added and looked at Amy. “Then let us at least go in with the rest of the team.” Sara protested against them. “Gideon!” Rip said. “ _Sir, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory and Mr. Jackson are no longer aboard the ship._ ” Gideon answered.

“Then I suggest the three of us should go. Sara, you watch over Mr. Blake while Amy goes with me. Go and get ready, both of you.” Rip said and walked away. Amy and Sara went to their shared room. Amy pushed multiple buttons on the clothes making machine. “I never understand this future muggle shit!” Amy exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air. Sara laughed at her and helped her. “What exactly _is_ a ‘muggle’? Sara questioned. “A word we wizards call non-magic folk. Just a term, really. There is much worse words I could use but their offensive.” Amy answered. “Why don’t you use them?” Sara questioned. “I rather not. I don’t like offend people. I rather be kind.” Amy answered softly. “Because of Rip?” Sara questioned. “Why would I be kind because of Rip?” Amy questioned. “Seriously? The way he’s treating you differently than the rest of us. The way _you_ treat him differently than us. And they way you look at him.” Sara answered. “Don’t be stupid.” Amy said and looked at her. “Fine. But exactly why do you value kindness? I thought you were a thief.” Sara stated.

“Yeah, _were_ a thief. Past tense. I only stole things because I needed them right then and there. I had a reason for it. I don’t have a reason for stealing for the moment. And I value kindness because it’s important to me. Bravery and intelligence aren’t qualified as a good witch or wizard for me. Hard-working, friendliness, loyalty and honesty matters the most to me.” Amy explained. “Are there any wizard schools in the world?” Sara questioned, making Amy smile. “Hogwarts! It’s only the best wizarding school in the world!” Amy exclaimed. “There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.” Amy finished. “What house were you in?” Sara questioned. “Hufflepuff.” Amy answered. “What does it take to be a Hufflepuff?” Sara questioned. “Their traits is based on dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, unafraid of toil and loyalty. It’s very important to my house to have those traits and value them the most. And it’s the only house that have produced the fewest Dark Wizards aka evil wizards. And have produced very skilled wizards and witches.” Amy answered proudly.

“Why are you asking so much about my kind?” Amy questioned. “It’s fascinating to hear about. I never knew your kind existed.” Sara answered. “Well, you do now.” Amy laughed. They took a final glance at the mirror and headed out to see Rip to head over to the Greyhill Building. “Ready, Rip?” Amy questioned and placed her wand in her handbag. “Yes, it took you—“ he turned around and met Amy’s eyes. “Long enough.” He muttered under his breath. Sara nudged her ribs and gave her ‘I told you so’ look. Amy made a ‘pfft’ as an answer. “Let’s go.” Sara said with a smile plastered on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ah, Mr. Blake. Welcome. I take it Mrs. Blake is out of town?” the guard questioned and looked at Sara and Amy. Sara pointed a knife to his arm. “That’s a very pointed observation.” Mr. Blake answered and Rip drove off. After Rip had parked the car in the garage, they stepped out of the vehicle. “If you’re going to find the vessel, you’ll need my help.” Mr. Blake said and looked at the three of them. “No, I think we’re quite good without it.” Rip answered and opened the trunk. “Sara.” Rip hinted. Sara gladly punched him in the face so he fell into the trunk. Rip closed it and Sara waited in the car. “Well tell you through the comm if we need any help.” Amy said and patted her shoulder and walked inside with Rip.

Rip and Amy looked around at the fancy place. Amy was never the one to go to a dull, fancy party. “Maybe we should have had Blake show us around.” Amy said and gave a mean look at everyone. “Hm. Perhaps there’s a less conspicuous way for us to do reconnaissance. May I?” Rip questioned and held out his hand. Amy looked at his hand and felt her belly take a flip. She ignored the feeling and slightly scoff. “I’m not much of a dancer.” She answered. “I’ll lead, then.” He smiled as Amy gave in. Rip lead her to the dance floor. He twirled her around, making her smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Well, for a wizard, you dance quite gracefully, Ms. Pratumchai.” He complimented.

“Don’t make fun.” Amy answered. “I know, I’m not. Nor do I consider you a Mudblood.” Rip said, making Amy glare at him. “Ms. Lance told me. All I see is someone who is tortured by a rumor that she cannot control.” He explained. “There’s no magical cure to make me a Pureblood like most of the wizards my age.” She answered. “You don’t need one. You know why? It’s called being better than Purebloods. When my family was killed, I thought there was no way I could go on, but I did. The truth of our existence is that we’re all blessed and cursed with the drive to move forwards. Live the next day. To get better. And you will too, Amy.” Rip explained and twirled her once again.

“Well, maybe I can start by managing not to end up kill these guys. They’re scarred up like the ones you and Sara saw in the bank.” Amy said as they stopped dancing. “South African mercenaries. Why didn’t you say so? Ladies first.” Rip said and followed after her. They grabbed a bottle of champagne and followed the men.

They burst through the doors, acting drunk. “This area’s restricted, folks.” The guard said. “I’m just looking for the ladies’ room.” Amy laughed and tripped on the guard. She threw up her elbow to the face of the guard and knocked out the other one. They went through the doors and found Carter, laying on a table with his Hawkman suit. “Hope you have a plan to get him out of here.” Amy said and walked up to Carter’s body. “Yup, there’s a maintenance elevator leads to a loading bay. I’ll have Gideon fly the Waverider down. You have your wand with you, am I right? Because I need you to use a Levitating spell to lift him up and to the Waverider.” Rip explained. “I just wish we knew what Savage was gonna do with Carter’s body.” Amy said.

“Why not stay and find out? Ah, the Gareeb. Mr. Blake has told us so much about you.” One of Savage’s men said. Mr. Blake and more men came into the room. One of them had Sara held by her hair. The three of them followed Savage’s men. “What’re you planning on doing with Carter’s body?” Rip questioned. “Oh, you’ll see. Mr. Blake informs us that you were hoping to steal our master’s fortune, but while money has its uses, it is not the source of his power.” The man answered. “Then what is?” Amy questioned. “Let us show you.” Mr. Blake answered as they walked through a pair of doors.

The room was flashing red with people muttering a chant. “Our numbers are legion. All drawn to the man who is immune to death. Wealth is not power, belief is.” The man explained and walked up to Savage. The men of Savage pushed Sara, Amy and Rip down to their knees. Savage turned around towards them and signaled the crowed to be silent. “Hello, Gareeb. How long has it been? 4000 years? You look well.” Savage smile crept upon his face.

“When you and your friends attacked my estate in St. Roch, I was afraid I wouldn’t get the chance to meet you once again. Well, if there’s something that I’ve learned in 4000 years, it’s patience. And this time I only had to wait one short day. You’re probably wondering what my plans are with your friend’s body. I already have his life’s essence, but his blood still has its uses.” Savage explained and held the dagger to Carter’s throat. “Jack the Ripper showed me the virtues of serving the carotid artery.” Savage said and sliced Carter’s throat. He poured the blood to a goblet and took a sip. “Centuries ago, I discovered that although immortality is mine alone, I can share a taste with my faithful. Help them live an extra hundred years or so.” He explained and passed the goblet to his faithful.

The crowed continued to chant the same words over and over again. The men brought Sara, Rip and Amy back up on their feet. “When we first met, I asked you who you were. Remember? That was the wrong question. I should have asked you ‘Why?’. Why did you seek to kill me? What could I have possibly done to deserve that hatred I see burning in your eyes. Did I take something from you? Someone?” Savage questioned Rip. Rip didn’t say anything. Savage went into Rip’s pocket and took out his pocket watch that had a picture of his wife and son, Miranda and Jonas. “Get your hands off that.” Rip said through gritted teeth. “Ah, your wife, I take it. Oh, she is lovely. The boy has your eyes. I’ll be sure to keep their picture close. I don’t remember killing them. Yet. It seems like I have a lot to look forward to.” Savage smiled once again. Amy could see the fire burning in Rip’s eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is a perversion.” Rip said. “No, this is the power you have no hope of defeating. Everyone here is sworn to live and die at my command. Why? ‘Cause to them, I am a God! I pity you. You have no idea what it’s like to have people willing to follow you up to the gates of Hell!” Savage yelled. “Actually, I have a little bit of an idea.” Rip answered and ducked as Mick, Snart and Jax came bursting through the doors. “Let’s get this party started!” Mick yelled. “Here’s our invitation!” Snart said. Mick and Snart burned and iced down the men. Mick went to Sara and untied her arms. “Well, this is different. I didn’t have him pegged as the ‘Eyes Wide Shut’ type.” He said and untied Amy and Rip in the process.

Mick gave Amy her wand and she turned around and kicked a man at the side of his face. She pointed her wand to another man. “Confringo!” she casted. The man exploded in flames. “You came!” Rip exclaimed. “We’re a team! Next time, remember that.” Jax answered. “Enough!” Savage yelled as a blue light shone from the dagger. The team ducked from it. “Get Carter’s body out of here. Sara!” Rip exclaimed once again. “I got this.” She answered. “Mobilicorpus!” Amy casted at Carter’s body. His body flew up from the table. She pointed her wand to where they was going. Angry once again, Savage hit the dagger on the ground, making everyone fall on the ground. “Go! I’ll deal with Savage.” Rip told Amy. “Good luck with that.” She answered. She used the same spell to lift Carter and went as fast as the magic let her to the Waverider.

The rest of the team waited for Rip and Sara to get back onboard on the Waverider. “Gideon, I need a check of the timeline. Vandal Savage.” Rip said. “The timeline is unchanged, Captain. You know better than anyone that Savage is immortal. He cannot be killed through conventional means.” Gideon explained. “Which is why I need you to work on finding out where history records seeing him next.” Rip answered. He entered the MedBay to see Kendra. “How is she?” Rip questioned. “Better. Thank you for what you did for Carter.” Kendra said as she sat up.

“Believe me, it was a team effort. Miss Pratumchai made the easy way to bring his body back on the Waverider. As was, apparently, your recovery.” Rip answered. “Well, actually, I did most of the physical work and Professor was there for emotional support.” Ray said. “You’re welcome. Now, if we could just figure out a way to wrest the Amon Dagger out of Savage’s hand into yours.” Stein said. “I don’t think I’m exactly up to taking him on right now.” Kendra answered. “No, but you will be and we’ll help you get ready.” Rip assured.

“Maybe you didn’t understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon.” Snart demanded. “This is the new timeline. Two days from now, your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer.” Gideon answered. “Stupid son of a bitch.” Snart muttered. “He’ll be sentenced to five years in Iron Heights. Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged.” Gideon finished. Jax slowly made his way towards Snart. “Hey, you tried to save him. That’s got to count for something.” Jax said. “Turns out it doesn’t.” Snart answered. Amy stepped into the bridge with changed clothes. “Come on.” She said. “Where are we going now?” Snart questioned. “To say good-bye.” She answered and walked out of the Waverider.

They had placed a grave for both Aldus and Carter. “The other day, I tried to find some words of inspiration. Words that would restore hop to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter, their heroism is an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can’t save the world.” Rip said and exchanged a look with Amy before she walked back to the Waverider.

The team waited for Rip to get back and set a course. “Gideon, ready us for take off.” Rip said and came running into the bridge. “Woah, are we being chased or something?” Jax questioned. “No, but I imagine that right about now, the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing.” Rip answered. “You want me to say I’m sorry?” Snart questioned. “Sorry, I don’t do sorry.” Mick said. “Which is fine, Mr. Rory, because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn’t my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before…”

“Was because you didn’t have all of us.” Ray finished. “Obviously Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she’s back on her feet.” Stein said. “We’re back to full strength.” Rip said. “Or as strong as we can be without Carter.” Kendra said. Her facial expression was exhausted. “Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further. Unless we are all and myself included, committed to working in concert.” Rip explained.

“Are you kidding me? Of course, we’re destroying Savage once and for all.” Amy said and smiled, making Rip nod in her way. “You don’t ditch us, we won’t ditch you. Deal?" Snart questioned as Rip nodded once again. “Sir, I’ve completed my review of the timeline. I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986.” Gideon said as the team sat down. “Chart a course, Gideon.” Rip said and sat down. “Guess we’re headed to the ‘80s. Better break out your parachute pants.” Ray said. “What the hell are parachute pants?” Jax questioned puzzled.

*WASHINGTON D.C. – 1986

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Rip questioned. “Walk in the park. SO where are we now?” Snart questioned. “Washington D.C. The year is 1986.” Rip answered as Amy stood up. “We’ve landed at the height of the Cold War in a world poised for nuclear annihilation.” Stein said. Gideon appeared in front of them. “We’ve traveled here because I have a new lead on Vandal Savage’s location.” Gideon answered. “Yes. Gideon managed to intercept this telefax concerning Savage’s last known whereabouts.” Rip explained.

“Tele-what?” Jax questioned. “It’s like an email on paper.” Ray answered. “Wow, that’s totally useless.” Amy said. “Dude, this whole thing’s crossed out.” Jax told Rip. “Yeah, redacted by the U.S government, which is why we are here to steal the original file on Savage back from those who are tracking him.” Rip said as they all looked out the window. “Uh, that’s the…” Amy gulped. “Are we going to steal from the Pentagon?” she questioned. “Don’t worry. We are cloaked.” Rip answered. “You want us to break in to the Pentagon? Sounds awesome.” Mick questioned. “That’s what I just said.” Amy muttered. “It sounds crazy.” Kendra answered. “What’s the plan?” Sara questioned.

“Oh, the Fabricator will fashion you the necessary Pentagon credentials.” Rip answered. “Ooh, and don’t forget our G-man disguises. I always wanted to be a spy.” Ray smiled. The team was separated into different groups and scattered around inside the Pentagon. “Now, the file we’re after is kept in a secure records room. In order to gain access, we’re going to need to, uh, borrow a magnetic key card.” Rip said through the comm. “Because this is so much easier than just shrinking down and stealing it.” Ray said sarcastically. “Just get it done, guys.” Amy sighed and looked around before catching the key card and gave it to Sara as she and Kendra turned a corner.

“The records room has closed-circuit cameras. We need a diversion.” Rip said. “Someone call my name?” Mick questioned and immediately created a distraction. “We got the file.” Sara said. “Okay, now for the tricky part.” Rip answered as Amy went and took her wand out. “All personnel are subject to search exiting the Pentagon. Firestorm will divert the power long enough for you to exit. Ms. Pratumchai will put every guard in your way to sleep so they won’t be in your way, giving you the best and fastest getaway as possible.” Rip explained. “Ready when you are.” Jax told Amy.

The alarm began to beep. Sara and Kendra got stopped by two guards who wasn’t supposed to be there. Amy carefully walked over. The guard was about to alert the other guards, making Amy knock him out. Sara and Kendra launched themselves on the other guards. Kendra’s wings got out and her eyes glowed red. “We have a slight problem.” Sara said. “Yeah, no kidding.” Amy answered. “Where is that smoke coming from?” Rip questioned. Kendra went full Hawk-berserk on the guards. “We’ve got the file. What the hell does Kendra think she’s doing?” Rip questioned. “Good question.” Amy answered. “All right, wonderful. We’ve got a demigoddess who’s gone completely berserk. Abort. I repeat, abort. Get back to the ship right now.” Rip exclaimed. “Roger that.” Jax answered and flew through the roof. “I meant, ‘Use the door’, but while you’re at it, can you help return our winged avenger to her cage?” Rip questioned as Jax grabbed Kendra up in the air.

When everyone came back to the ship, Rip glared at them. Amy and Sara glared back at him. “Instead of dwelling on what went wrong, let’s focus on the positive.” Ray said and sat down. “What are you talking about? It was awesome.” Mick answered. “In the same way that tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters are ‘awesome’.” Stein said. “We got the file on Savage.” Kendra said. “Despite the hiccup with the alarm?” Stein questioned Jax. “Oh, so it’s my fault now? You know, maybe if you weren’t always yammering away in my head, I could actually focus.” Jax fought back. “You have access to 60 years of knowledge and experience. Why not just take advantage of that?” Stein questioned. “Because it’s my body on the line out there, not yours.” Jax answered. “Okay, stop it! This is not your fault. Everything would have been fine if Big Bird over here hadn’t freaked out.” Amy said and brought her feet up on the chair.

“Excuse me?” Kendra exclaimed. “Enough. There is plenty of blame to go around. Now, fortunately, Gideon was able to generate a low-end EMP, which erased all the Pentagon’s magnetic media.” Rip explained. “Like security footage?” Ray questioned. “Look, you’re just lucky that the Department of Defense likes to keep incidents like this under wraps. Gideon, any luck with our purloined secret file? Please say yes.” Rip questioned. “Yes, Captain. According to the Pentagon, Savage has defected to the Soviet Union.” Gideon answered. “So the most powerful evil the world has ever known has just gone red at the height of the Cold War.” Stein said. “And now he’s gonna help them cook up something that kills the future.” Ray said.

“Gideon, set a course for the Soviet Union.” Rip said.


	10. Chapter 10

“ _Captain, we’ve just crossed into Soviet airspace._ ” Gideon said. “Don’t worry, Jefferson, we are moving far too fast for anyone to track us.” Rip assured. “ _I’m afraid that’s not true. Someone is tracking us._ ” Gideon answered. “I thought this ship was cloaked.” Rip said. “ _It is_.” Gideon said. “Boba Fett’s back.” Jax said. “Chronos must have followed us when we made the jump from the ‘70s.” Rip answered. “Chronos is still on our asses?” Amy sighed while she came into the bridge. “ _He’s closing fast. Captain, what would you like me to do?_ ” Gideon questioned.

“Slow down, drop our cloak, and make as much noise as possible.” Rip answered. “Woah, that’s like, top three on the list of things we definitely shouldn’t do.” Amy said. “Just trust me.” Rip answered. The lights began to flicker. The rest of the team came into the room. “We run out of gas or something?” Snart questioned. “ _Chronos is still in pursuit. Weapons systems tracking._ ” Gideon answered. “Look, if this is your idea of trying to lose him, then, m…”

“Uh-huh. The Soviet Air Force to the rescue. Now, let’s see how badly Chronos wants to follow us.” Rip interrupted Jax. The Soviet Air Force flew in front of the Waverider. “Wow, it’s a MiG-21. No one’s ever been this close to one before.” Ray gazed. “Are you quoting ‘Top Gun’?” Snart questioned. “Maybe.” Ray answered. “Nerd.” Amy coughed, making Ray look at her. “Not like it’s a terrible thing.” She faked a smile. “ _I’ve got heat-seeking missiles closing at a distance of less than a mile._ ” Gideon explained. “Which is why I need you to cut the engines.” Rip answered.

“Whoa wait, don’t we need to those to land?” Amy questioned. “I said, ‘Cut them’, Gideon.” Rip demanded and the engines immediately shut off. The Waverider fell down and the missiles went right by them. “ _Missiles are now targeting something else._ ” Gideon said. “Chronos.” Jax smiled. “Is it anybody but me who realizes that we are literally diving to our death here?!” Amy exclaimed as she sat down on the chair and put on the belt. “I suggest you all strap yourselves in. It’s going to be a bit of a bumpy landing.” Rip said as his chair turned around.

“ _Initiating emergency landing protocol._ ” Gideon said. “How’s it going, Gideon?” Rip questioned. “ _There’s not much more I can do. Elevation is 5000. 4000. 3000._ ” Gideon counted. “When I said ‘bumpy’, I meant ‘Prepare for crash landing’.” Rip said. “I can’t believe I’m going to die this early in my life. Thanks, Rip.” Amy panicked as the Waverider crashed into the ground.

***SOVIET UNION – 1986**

“ _Good news, Captain. Despite our rough landing, the ship is still fully operational._ ” Gideon said. “Welcome to the U.S.S.R, gentlemen.” Rip said, making Amy cough. “And ladies.” Rip rolled his eyes. “If it were up to me, they would revoke your pilot’s license.” Stein said. “’They’ are more than welcome to, considering I don’t have one. Did you get anything on Savage from the Pentagon file?” Rip questioned. “It appears our friend has been quite busy since we last saw him.” Stein answered. “Svarog?” Amy questioned. “God of fire in Slavic mythology, a secret project the Soviets are working on. Considering Savage’s involvement, most likely some sort of weapon.” Stein explained.

“Valentina Vostok. Graduated top of her physics program and then just dropped out of academia.” Ray said as he read her file. “To help develop Savage’s new weapon, no doubt.” Stein said. “The Cold War’s  up for grabs, and Miss Vostok is the linchpin.” Ray said as Rip snapped the file out of his hands. “I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day.” Snart said as he stood up. “We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect may be on history. She may be the next Madame Curie for all we know.” Ray answered. “She’s working for Savage. That’s all we need to know.” Snart said. “She probably has no idea who’s backing her research. Just let me approach her as a scientist, and we'll see what she knows about Savage’s weapons program.” Ray answered.

“It’s 1986, you’re American and you don’t speak Russian. She’ll have you pegged as a spy in a second.” Amy said and crossed her arms. “How would you know?” Ray questioned. “Potomu chto ya norvezhskiy, i imet' dostup k rossiyskoy granitse. YA vyuchil russkiy yazyk, potomu chto mne bylo skuchno.“ she smiled. **( _A/N: This might not be the right translation, feel free to correct me._ Translation: Because I’m Norwegian and have the access to the borderline to Russia. I learned Russian because I was bored.)** Everyone looked at her, stunned. “I had summer vacation from wizard school and I was bored!” she exclaimed. “Anyways, I can help with the problem. Ingestible translators. They attach to your larynx via neural interface. Swallow them, you can speak and understand ay language spoken to you.” Rip explained as everyone swallowed a piece.

“How… how do you turn it on?” Stein questioned. “Gideon? Switch them into Russian.” Rip demanded. “Go on. Say something.” Rip said. “I don’t know what to say. Wait, I’m still speaking English.”

“No you don’t, haircut.” Amy said and looked at him. “Why are you staring at me…?” Ray questioned. “Because you speak Russian.” Amy said and rolled her eyes again. “Oh my goodness! I’m speaking Russian now, aren’t I?” Ray questioned, making Amy pat him on the shoulder. “You know, being a scientist, you’re not really that smart.” She said. “Now you’re annoying in multiple languages.” Snart said. Ray rolled his eyes on both of them. “Gideon, switch them back to English. Now, according to Vostok’s file, she’s a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends to every performance.” Rip explained.

“ _It seems the final performance of ‘Le Roi Candaule’ is today._ ” Dr. Palmer, you will engage Vostok at the ballet, whilst you, Mr. Snart… you’re going to be his wingman.” Rip said. “Oy…” Snart answered. “Better go bone up on Vostok’s CV.” Ray said and walked away. “I guess I’ll bone up on the ballet. Gideon, bone me.” Snart said. “That doesn’t sound right.” Amy mumbled and smiled for herself before walking away.

Amy stood over the Carter’s Hawkman suit which was laying perfectly folded into a box. She still felt guilty for not saving him. For not being there in time to help Kendra and Carter to fight against Savage. He died still waiting for Kendra to love him back. It had just made her think about the fact that she had fallen for her very own Captain. She had fallen for Captain Rip Hunter. She knew she couldn’t be in love with him. She was helping him to save his wife and son from the future. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so stupid to fall for a man that would never fall for her? It was very stupid, but she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t realized this until now. “Rip wanted to talk to you, Amy.” Ray told her. She waited a moment to answer. “Tell him I’m on my way.” She answered as he speeded away.

Amy took a deep sigh and went to the bridge. When she arrived at the bridge, she saw Rip standing in his office. She awkwardly made her way towards him. “Uhm, you wanted to see me?” she questioned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes. I can’t thank you enough for using your magic to bring Mr. Hall back to the Waverider.” He said, coming closer to her. She almost jumped away from him. She slowly walked further away from him. This was the first time she was alone with him since they danced together hours ago. “It was nothing, really.” She chuckled nervously. Rip eyed her carefully.

“Is something wrong, Miss Pratumchai?” he questioned, making her look at him in the eyes. She scoffed and laughed nervously. “There’s nothing wrong. Everything’s peachy. ‘Is something wrong?' Pfft!” she said nervously and walked her way out of his office. “Are you completely su—“

“Peachy! Peachy, Rip!” she yelled, completely cut him off in midsentence. “What just happened?” Sara questioned Rip as she came into his office. “I have absolutely no idea, Miss Lance.” He answered. He paused before continuing. “Have you noticed that she’s a little… off when she’s around me. Like she doesn’t like me considering she likes the rest of the team?” he questioned, making Sara laugh.

“I’m not supposed to tell you because she made me not to, okay? She’s gonna budge one way or another. It’s not like she doesn’t like you any less than she likes any of us.” She answered. “And besides, I don’t think you can sink any lower than Leonard on her liking list.” She finished and went back to her business. The whole team knew about her little crush to the Captain of the Waverider. All except Rip himself.

She was being that obvious with her awkwardness around him. As Amy walked down the empty hallway of the Waverider, she felt a strange smell. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. Suddenly a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She struggled to call for help and fight back on whoever stood behind her. A minute passed and she fell unconscious.

She groans as she woke up, tied to a chair with her hands behind her. She blinked a couple of times and adjusted her eyes to the light that shone over her. There were no other lights that were on. Only one above Amy. She wiggled and tried to get herself out of the tight ropes. No budge on the ropes. "Hello?! Anybody there? Rip? Sara?" she yelled. Her echo followed the empty room. "No one can find you here." the voice came from the darkness. " _Why does that voice seem so familiar?_ " she thought. "Come into the light instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward." she answered.

Footsteps got louder by each step. Amy sighed at the reveal. "Do I look like a hawk god to you?" she questioned Savage. Savage snickered. "Absolutely not, dear. I took you here to see about that special magic you used on me. It was quite extraordinary, I must say." he paused. "You see, I can give you two options. 1. You tell me what you know about the plan you and your team have. Or 2. You tell me all about your magic and how you produce it. Your choice." he said. "I'm not telling you shit." she answered and locked her green eyes into his brown. Her eyes shone with determination and anger.

**WARNING!! THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH OR TWO CONTAINS GRAPHIC/VIOLENT SCENES. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!**

"Very well. Don't say I didn't give you a choice." he answered and took out the trolley full of torture devices. He took up a knife that would hurt you by just looking at it. Amy's breath started to quicken. Savage turned to her and grabbed her face. "What is Captain Hunter's plan?" he questioned and held the knife to her throat. "I'm not telling you what Rip is planning." she hissed. Savage sliced her upper arm, making Amy scream in pain.

"Tell me. Now." he demanded. "Go to hell." she spat. Not satisfied with her answer, he stabbed her shoulder. Her entire right arm was oozing with blood. Her head began to spin. "I think I need to switch my weapon of choice." Savage said and went back to the trolley. Savage held up a mini flamethrower and tested it. He pulled the trigger and eyed her. "Captain Hunter's plan." he said. "Go to hell." she repeated and spat on his face.

Still unsatisfied, he burned several limps on her body. For hours, he burned and stuck a knife in Amy until she blacked out, exhausted from screaming and trying to stay awake to tell Savage to 'Go to hell' each time he demanded an answer. As she sat on the chair, still unconscious, she managed to mutter four single words that she would regret saying for the rest of her life.

**OKAY, WARNING IS DONE FROM HERE. IT'S SAFE TO KEEP READING.**

She woke up by the sudden icy water hit her face. She gasped and looked up at Savage. His smile was extremely creepy and ran shivers down Amy's spine. "Is that how you really feel?" Savage questioned and chuckled. Amy was still extremely dizzy and confused from the amount of blood she had lost. She hadn't heard the next few words, but she saw Savage fly and fall on the floor behind her.

Jax stood her right in front of her and in his hand, was Amy's wand. He had picked up a spell from her. Right beside him was Sara, Rip and Snart. Jax and Sara ran towards her and untied her feet and arms. They had Amy's each arm around them and carried her into the Waverider. When she saw Snart pass her vision. "I didn't know you cared for me, Lenny." she slurred and gave a crooked smile. "You were my partner once. Saving you from Savage is the least I could do. See it as a payback for saving _my_ ass back in Norway." he answered. "You're welcome, princess." she answered as they boarded the CargoBay.

"Get Miss Pratumchai to the MedBay! Now! We don't know how much blood she's lost!" Rip demanded Jax and Sara. Jax and Sara carefully ran to the MedBay and placed Amy on the bed. "Gideon, fix her now!" Rip demanded. "Thanks-- fo-- for sav-- saving me." she stuttered before her eyes began to fail her. Rip grabbed her hand, making her smile. "Hey, stay awake. Can you do that for me?" he questioned softly, begging with his eyes.

Amy squeezed her eyes and swallowed in her dry, itchy throat. "I can't anymore, Rip..." she trailed off as her head dropped into Rip's arms. "Gideon, what's happening to her?" Rip questioned. " _She has lost a lot of blood, Captain. It would take a little while before Miss Pratumchai wakes up and come in more normal state._ " Gideon answered.

Sara and Jax walked out of the MedBay, leaving Rip with Amy. "How is she?" Snart questioned. His voice was low and it was obvious that he cared much for his old partner. After all, Snart's little sister, Lisa, had been close friends with Amy for years. "Gideon is trying everything to replace the blood she lost. We can't do anything more to save her." Sara sighed and plumbed down on the floor.

No one dared to say anything. Snart looked at all of them before he huffed and rushed to the MedBay. Snart took everything he needed for a blood transfer. He knew that Amy and he had the same blood type. He could help her recover quickly. "What are you doing, Mr. Snart?" Rip questioned. "I'm saving my sister's life." he answered and sat down next to her. He injected the needle into her arm and then the other needle into his. The blood began to transfer. Snart were planning to sit like this until she woke up. She had to wake up and throw snarky comments to both him and Mick soon. Or he would lose his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Snart pale and drowsy face dropped multiple times. He had given much blood to Amy and sure, she had gotten back some colour on her skin, but it made Snart worse. “You need to stop give her blood, Mr. Snart. Or you will be in her situation.” Rip said. Snart glared at the Captain. “I care for Miss Pratumchai health and wellbeing as much as you do. But you are going down the same road…” Rip trailed off.

“We can’t lose more people from the team.” Rip finished. “You can say whatever you want, but it seems to me that you care for her more than I do.” Snart answered weakly. Not it was Rip’s turn to glare at Snart. “Like I’ve said earlier, I pay attention. I know Amy. I know her better than she knows herself. And despite you trying to save your wife and son from their inevitable future of being murdered by Savage, you are in denial to fall for a woman that isn’t your wife. You feel guilty and I understand that. But no matter what you, you can’t save your wife and son.” Snart explained.

“The whole amount of blood transfer might be the reason for the whole lecture, Mr. Snart. My wife and son is not going to die.” Rip answered darkly. “So, you’re not denying that you care for her in the special way?” Snart questioned with a smirk. Rip didn’t answer.

“I care for her as much as you do. What is tormenting me is what Savage had told me after we went up against him after we saved Miss Pratumchai.” Rip said. “Which is?” Snart questioned. “He said that she had muttered something about me while she was unconscious.” Rip paused before continuing.

“She had said that she loved me. And not in the friendly way. Romantically.” Rip finished. “And you don’t know what to do with that.” Snart stated. “That’s why she had been acting so strange around me.” Rip let out a trembling sigh. “If I just had convinced her to stay in the office and Savage wouldn’t have taken her.” Rip confessed. “You couldn’t have known.” Amy’s voice was raspy and dry. Her head turned slowly to Rip and her eyes barely open. “And take that needle out of my arm, Lenny.” She said as he did what he was told. Amy tried to sit up but her arm failed her.

“Here, let me help you.” Rip said and helped her. “Why is it always me who get injured the most?” she questioned. “Well, you draw danger towards you. That’s why.” Snart answered. “Shut up.” Amy answered quickly. “Good to have you awake, Pratumchai.” Snart smiled. “Leonard Snart is being nice? That’s a first.” Amy said. “As I said, good to have you awake.” He answered and walked out of the MedBay. “How long have I been out of it?” she questioned Rip.

“Two days.” He answered, making her groan. “How much did you guys need me?” she questioned. “A lot. But we managed.” He sighed. “Did anyone get injured?” she questioned. “Not as badly as you. Just a few scratches here and there.” Rip answered. Amy sighed and placed her feet on the ground. “What are you doing, Miss Pratumchai?” Rip demanded. “I need to see the others.” She answered and took a slow step. Her feet were swollen and it hurt to walk. “You don’t _need_ to do anything! What you need to do is rest.” Rip exclaimed. Amy grabbed her wand and pointed it to his throat. “Make me.” She stated and stared into his soul.

Rip eventually make room so she could move. Slowly, but steady she made her way to the bridge. All eyes were pointed at her. “And she stands!” Snart exclaimed. “I’m in a bad mood, Lenny. Next snarky comment will blow your goddamn head off.” She grumpily answered. “Have we found where in history Savage is yet?” Amy questioned. “You are not coming back to the battle ground yet. You are still hurt.” Sara answered.

“I’m injured not paralyzed, Sara. I’m not going to stay at the Waverider and do nothing when I can come with you and be a part of the fight. The least I could do is stay in the background and fire some spells from afar.” Amy fought. Sara looked at Rip, hoping he would demand Amy to stay on the ship. “I have learned not to argue with a stubborn woman. If she can fight, let her fight. I won’t be able to stop her even if I could.” Rip answered.

The ship suddenly flipped, making the team fall on the ground. Amy fell on her injured shoulder, making her scream in pain. Everyone looked at each other. Rip saw Amy’s shoulder. She was bleeding a lot. The bleeding went through the bandages and her stitches opened up. “What was that?” Sara questioned. “ _We have been struck with an explosive projectile._ ” Gideon said. “Get Amy to the MedBay and get her stitches back on her shoulder!” Rip demanded. Amy held her shoulder. Her shoulder was piercing with enormous pain. Snart picked her up in bridal style. “Hey, stay with me.” Snart said and walked out of Rip’s office. “It hurts, Lenny! It hurts!” she answered through gritted teeth.

After placing Amy in the MedBay, Gideon managed to give her a sedative and Snart managed to sew back the stitches as give new bandages. There were another quake on the Waverider. Chronos was back on their tail. The last missile shot the Waverider out of the temporal zone. “ _Sir, we’ve just been knocked out of the timestream._ ” Gideon said. Amy grabbed Snart’s arm. “That’s future talk for ‘We’re crashing’.” Amy said weakly. “Hold on to something.” She said before she swallowed her own saliva.

The sedative wore off as they crash landed. Amy and Snart followed the rest of the team to see where they had landed. Amy and Snart catches up to the team. “Hey, Rip. Where are we?” Amy questioned. “That looks a lot like a Palmer Tech building, but why does it have a Smoak logo on it?” Ray questioned. “Wait a minute. Are you telling me that this is Star City?” Amy questioned. “It must be. I thought you said the time line was safe.” Sara told Rip. “Yeah, Star City was intact in 2016. This is 2046.” Rip answered.

The Green Arrow hoped on top of a vehicle. “Don’t move!” he said. “Oh, thank God.” Sara said. “I said don’t move.” The Green Arrow said again. “Ollie, what are you talking about? It’s us!” Amy exclaimed. “It’s me. It’s Sara.” Sara said. “Hey, Oliver, look. I-I know it’s been a long time, but don’t you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become legends?” Ray questioned. The Green Arrow turned to face them. His skin colour didn’t belong to Oliver Queen. “I never heard of any legends.” He said and fired an arrow.


	12. Chapter 12

The arrow exploded behind them, making the team draw out their weapons. “Get back!” Rip demanded. The new Green Arrow came towards them. “This guy a friend of yours? I don’t like him.” Mick said as the Green Arrow fired more arrows. The team fired back at him. “What are you doing?” Sara questioned. “It’s called shooting back.” Rip answered. “This can’t be the Green Arrow.” Kendra said. “You think?” Amy questioned. “That’s not Oliver Queen.” Sara said. Amy looked over her shoulder and drew out her wand. “ _Levicorpus!_ ” she casted. The Green Arrow’s feet went up in the air and hung upside down from the air. He continued to fire arrows at the team. “We need to return to the ship!” Rip demanded as they all returned to the Waverider.

The Waverider had smoke flaring up from various places. “All right, Rip. Tell us the truth.” Amy said. “You’ve all seen how the timeline is malleable, in flux until it is set. Well, this future is not set. Remember when I told you it was dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures? Well, the events that you dread could very well come to be due to your actions to prevent them.” Rip explained. “You know what I think? I think you think too much.” Mick answered. “Believe me when I tell you that the best thing for yourselves and for this mission is to make the repairs to the Waverider here in 2046 then head back to your own time and make sure that none of this ever comes to be.” Rip explained.

“It’s not money. It’s not jewels. It’s not a valuable artifact. You’re just lucky I’ll steal anything right about now.” Mick told Rip. “As I suspected.” Rip answered. “We’ll get your gizmo. You just get this bucket flying again.” Snart said. Amy took on her jacket and straightened it out. “I’m coming with you.” Sara said and came into the CargoBay in her White Canary outfit. “No, you are not. You’re too emotionally connected to the city. We’ve been over this.” Rip tried to convince her. “I’m over you. You got us on a mission to change the timeline for yourself. And you won’t even let us look at our futures? You were preparing to leave Amy in the past while she was slowly getting killed by Savage! Now, I know this city better than anyone else, and you’re gonna need me out there. So, either I’m coming with or we can find out if the Time Masters are as good at teaching people to fight as the League of Assassins.” Sara explained.

“Okay, so I just found out that you were going to bail on me, huh?” Amy sighed and walked up to Rip. She glared at him before punching him in the face, making Mick laugh. “Try that again and I won’t be so gentle.” She muttered before following Sara. As they walked down the gloomy road, Sara looked at Amy for the longest time. “What happened while you were there?” she questioned. “I rather not talk about it. Not now, obviously.” Amy answered. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” Sara questioned. “It’s worse than bad, actually. Don’t worry, Sara. I’m gonna tell you once I’ve thought it through. I haven’t exactly settled down since you rescued me.” Amy answered. Sara nodded slowly and kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

“This is just a potential future. It doesn’t matter if we kill anyone here, right?” Mick questioned Rip. “Well, to avoid the risk of a paradox, it’s probably best to refrain from killing anyone.” Rip answered. “I’m not gonna promise anything.” Mick said. “My sister’s apartment used to be over here.” Sara said. “I seem to remember something about your father being a police captain.” Snart hinted. “Your point?” Sara questioned. “Did one hell of a job.” Snart answered. “My father and everyone else would never have let this happen unless they were all dead.” Sara replied. “You’re awfully quiet.” Snart told Amy. “I’m not in the mood for small talk, thank you.” She answered and crossed her arms. “You’re never ‘in the mood’.” He said. “Because you always see me when I’m in a bad mood.” She answered. “And besides, after what Savage has done with me, I’m not really in the mood for anything. Everything in me is just… gone.” Amy explained.

“Woah now. Don’t spoil too much in one go.” Snart smirked to himself. “My point, Lenny, is that instead of dragging it all out, he could’ve just killed me on the spot. But he had to make the situation way worse. He left me with mentally scars that I don’t know how to live with.” She explained. She didn’t know how else to say it. “What would you know about it, anyway?” she mumbled and pressed the tears back. “He didn’t do what I think he did?” Snart questioned. Amy didn’t give an answer.

“Palmer Tech’s just two blocks up this way. Or at least it used to be.” Sara said as something exploded next to them. “Take cover in there!” Rip pointed to the school bus as they took cover. “It’s like World War 3 out there.” Snart said. “It’s beautiful!” Mick exclaimed. They watched the scenery happen before their eyes. “We need to find another way to Palmer Tech. Star City is a full-on battlefield right now.” Amy said. The Green Arrow got shot and fell from the truck he was standing on.

Sara went running out of the bus and went straight for the Green Arrow. Amy went out of the bus to cover her. “You’ll get hurt if you keep exposing yourself, Amy!” Rip exclaimed. “Shut it, Cap!” she snapped, making him sigh and turn to Snart and Mick. “You two, don’t move. We’ll be right back.” Rip said and went out. “Right.” Mick yelled. “We’re not gonna sit here, right? Imagine all the looting we can do in this chaos.” Mick told Snart. “Why don’t we stretch our legs at that bank we passed three blocks back?” Snart questioned and walked out of the bus. “See you later, witch. Unless you wanna come.” Mick told Amy. “What? You’re not going to rob a bank, are you?” she questioned. “First guess! Good! Tell the Captain that we’ll be back soon.” Snart said and went to the bank with Mick. Amy cursed and followed where Sara went.

Amy went up to Sara in an alley way and the Green Arrow pointed an arrow towards her. “Don’t move.” He said. “You two… you are persistent.” He said. “We saw you get shot point-blank.” Sara said. “It’s high-density Kevlar, now who the hell are you?” he questioned. “Who are you?” Amy questioned back. “I’m the Green Arrow.” He answered. “Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow.” Sara answered as he withdraw his arrow and turned off the voice changer. “No, he’s not. Oliver Queen is dead.” He replied. “How did Oliver die?” Amy questioned. “I don’t know. No one does. No one’s seen him since… Well, since the Uprising.” He answered. “Uprising?” Sara questioned. “Is just what people called it when… Well, when all this happened. 15 years ago, he brought an army with him.” He answered. “Who brought an army?” Amy questioned and walked closer to him.

“I did.” A voice behind them made them turn around. Deathstroke stood before them. “No, it’s not possible.” Sara said. “You got to be kidding me.” Amy mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara drew out her staff while Amy drew out her wand and the Green Arrow his bow. “How did you get off Lian Yu?” Sara questioned. Deathstroke tilted his head. “Say something, damn it!” Sara demanded. Rip came running to them and saw Deathstroke. “Ms. Lance, Ms. Pratumchai? Who is this?” Rip questioned and drew out his gun. “Somebody very dangerous, apparently.” Amy answered. “Then now is not the right time for me to say it but please, remind me later to tell you that I told you so.” Rip answered through gritted teeth. “How are you still alive, Slade?” Sara questioned. He walked slowly towards them. “Slade. That’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” He said and took off his helmet. “How do you know my father? He called you Ms. Lance. Any relation to the late Captain Lance? If so, you must have heard stories about my father.” He explained.

“I knew your father. He was insane. Seems to run in the family.” Sara answered, taking a step forward. “I’m going to enjoy killing you or we will.” He exclaimed as his men came forward. “Okay, bad idea.” The Green Arrow said and shot an arrow up in the building. Rip grabbed his arm as Amy rushed to Sara to take a hold on her to [apparate](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f52ea47a0f3feb873bb5f5c680df94c4/tumblr_ohktkltVhZ1vmnturo1_540.gif) to the roof.

******

“Your highness, can I get a moment of your time, please?” Snart questioned his partner. “Ah, isn’t the future great?” Mick questioned and stepped down. “We really should be getting back to Rip, Sara and Amy.” Snart said. “Why?” Mick questioned. “’Cause I’m not looking to put down roots here.” Snart answered. “Why not? It’s everything we’ve ever wanted. I got a gang that does everything I tell them to. I got a fur coat. I got a chalice. Speaking of.” Mick explained and turned to the bartender. “What about stopping Savage?” Snart questioned. “What about it? You’re the one who said we’re in this for the score, remember?” Mick questioned. Snart glared at him. “We could live like kings here. No cops, no heroes. Just some fool in a green hoodie. It’s Christmas every day.” Mick explained. “Don’t you remember what happened to Amy when she was kidnapped?” Snart questioned. Mick’s face somewhat softened at the question, but chose to ignore it and continued with the party.

Amy, Rip, Sara and the Green Arrow walked into a building. Amy was sweating, her vision started to get blurry from the apparate she did with Sara. It was hard with the injuries on her body. She stumbled on her own feet. “Slade had a son?” Sara questioned to herself. Amy stopped by a pole to hold herself up. “Look, Oliver tried. He tried to raise an army to fight Deathstroke, but everyone just wanted to evacuate. How can you save a city that doesn’t want to be saved?” the Green Arrow questioned. “A moment. Sara, I know what you must be thinking, but none of what has transpired here is your fault, nor do you have the means to change it. But Vandal Savage’s future is preventable. I implore you, please stay focused on our mission.” Rip told Sara. “We’re very grateful for your assistance, but we really must be moving along to Smoak Technologies.” Rip told the Green Arrow.

“What for? That place has been cleared out for years, but a lot of Felicity Smoak’s projects got relocated.” He explained. “Where?” Amy questioned as they all looked at her. “Come on, I’ll take you there.” The Green Arrow answered. “No, just tell me and I’ll apparate us there. It’s quicker and we’ll go undetected.” She said. Once the Green Arrow told her, they took a hold of her and apparated to Oliver’s old base. Amy sighed and leaned on her knees with her arms. Rip placed an arm on her back. “Are you okay, Amy?” he questioned worriedly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s peachy.” She answered and stood up. She stumbled as she followed Sara to the elevator. “You didn’t say that Felicity’s equipment would be here.” Amy sighed and leaned against the wall. “Well, where else would you think it’d be?” the Green Arrow questioned.

The elevator door opened and revealed a very dark base, the equipment was covered with sheets to protect them. Amy drew out her wand. “ _Lumos Maxima_.” She said as the tip of her wand light up the entire room. “Thanks.” Sara said. “Mr. Queen’s base of operations appears to have seen better days.” Rip said as they all looked around. “Yeah, well… The place got attacked after Grant Wilson outed Queen as the Green Arrow.” The Green Arrow answered. “Let’s just find what we’re looking for and get out of here.” Amy said and gulped her own saliva and continued the search. She eventually sat down and pressed the back of her hands against her forehead. “You don’t look too bright. Are you okay?” the Green Arrow questioned. “Yeah, nothing a little rest can do.” Amy answered, without making eye contact with him.

Rip sat down next to her. He put an arm over her back. “We can get you back to the Waverider and have Gideon check up on you if you want.” He whispered. “No, we came this far. We’re not going back until we have the piece you need.” She answered. “Then please tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded as she sighed. She sniffed before looking at him. “When you’re injured, you can’t apparate. It’s some sort of rule. The harder you’re hurt, the harder it is to apparate. And since I’m injured, it takes up the little energy I have left. And since I apparated so quickly after the first one today, I get dizzy and weak. It can be dangerous for me if I do it again.” Amy explained. “We’re not going to make you do anything you don’t wanna do. And you certainly don’t need to push yourself to do these things when you’re injured. Now, just sit here and relax. Sara and I can find the piece while you recover some strength.” Rip explained and hugged her.

“At least take my wand with you. I can still make my magic for use.” She said and handed him her wand. “I promise I’ll return it to you in perfect condition.” He promised. “I’ll hold you to that.” She chuckled. Rip stood up and fiddled with his coat. “So, are you two like a thing? You seem pretty close.” The Green Arrow questioned. Both Rip’s and Amy’s head snapped towards him with wide eyes. Rip opened up his mouth, but no words were found. Sara sheepishly smiled to herself. “Uh—uhm… No, are uhh—not a couple.” Amy chuckled and scratched the back of her head before continuing, “We are definitely not a thing."

“What she said.” Rip said and hurried to find the piece. Sara laughed quietly for herself before continuing the search. “Whoever’s there, get out!” the dark figure called out. Amy almost closed her eyes, trying to get a glimpse. “I said get out! Whoever you are, get out.” Oliver exclaimed, coming to the light, pointing a gun at them. “Oliver?” Sara and Amy questioned. Oliver lowered his gun and looked at them. “Hello, Sara.” He smiled. He then nodded to Amy with a smile. “Long time, no see.” He said.

“Is that…”

“Oliver Queen.” The Green Arrow answered Rip’s question. “Everyone thinks you’re dead.” Sara said. “They’re not wrong.” Oliver answered as he walked closer to them. “Dead on the inside?” Amy suggested and smiled to herself. They turned to her and glared. “Sorry, too soon?” her smile slowly faded. “Put the arrow down, John. You’re embarrassing yourself.” Oliver said as he put the arrow down. “John?” Rip questioned. “John Diggle Junior.” Oliver answered. “My dad is dead because I couldn’t save him. I don’t deserve his name. I’m Connor Hawke.” Connor said. “So, you won’t take his name, but it’s all right to parade around in someone else’s outfit?” Oliver questioned. “Well, someone has to. Because last time that I checked, you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead. I’ve been trying to hold this city by myself because I thought you were gone.” Connor explained.

“What happened to you? To Laurel, to my dad, Felicity…” Sara questioned. “They’re gone. All of them.” Oliver answered. “What do you mean?” Sara questioned. Oliver stayed silent. “Ollie…”

“Gone. What do you want me to say, Sara? 30 years ago, you and Ray hopped on a spaceship and you never came back.” Oliver said. “We will.” Sara stated. “I don’t want to say that things would have ended differently if you and Ray had been here, but…”

“But if we were, it could’ve made the difference.” Sara said. “You thought I was dead. What are you doing here?” Oliver questioned. “We were looking for a Neuromorphic Prototype that Felicity Smoak was working on.” Rip answered. “Felicity left after everything that happened. Everything her company was working on is being kept in a warehouse at Adams and O’Neil. The entry code is 4-5-8-7.” Oliver explained. “Thank you, Mr….”

“You found your way in, find your way out.” Oliver interrupted and went back to the shadows. Rip, Sara and Connor slowly turned around to walk away. “Here, let me help you get up.” Rip told Amy and got a hold of her good arm and placed it around his neck. His other hand placed on her hips, carrying some of her weight on him. “Thanks.” She mumbled and made their way to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

Rip, Sara, Amy and Connor were now inside Smoak Technologies. “Thank you for agreeing to accompany us, Mr. Diggle.” Rip said as Connor immediately turned to him. “It’s Connor. It’s not like I needed to stick around Oliver Queen for anything.” Connor answered and continued to walk. “Let’s go and find what you need, Captain.” Amy said and looked around. “Did you know?” Sara questioned. “Know what?” Rip questioned back. “That this is what would happen in my city? Oliver said that the only reason that things got so bad was because Ray and I weren’t there to help.” Sara explained.

“I suspected that might be the case, but that’s actually a good thing. Hm? Now, once our mission is complete and you and Dr. Palmer are returned to Star City in 2016, you will both be present to stop Grant Wilson’s Uprising. This future is only a potential timeline.” Rip explained. “So, this… this version of Star City… this doesn’t have to happen?” Sara questioned. “Correct. The future is always in flux. Hopefully, this will never come to pass. This world isn’t real.” Rip answered. Sara shared a look with Amy. “Let’s split up. We’ll cover more ground.” Sara said and parted ways with them. As Rip, Sara and Amy searched in separate places in the building, they all found some parts that could make use on day on the Waverider. But Rip was the lucky person to find the part they needed.

Amy’s head snapped towards the noise of the bomb blowing up. It was very close to where she was. She ran towards the men and casted some spells from a safe distant. It wasn’t so safe when one came behind her and grabbed her. She stepped on his foot hard and headbutted him with the back of her head. The man released her and stumbled over his own feet. 

  _ **(A/N: Just a little example on what I was trying to explain in the paragraph above.)**_

Sara and Rip eventually came and joined the fight. Amy’s injured shoulder was aching from pain but she ignored it for now. “There’s too many of them!” Connor yelled out as Mick and Snart came in and opened fire. “Gentlemen, your timing is exemplary.” Rip told them. “Less talking, more fighting.” Amy grunted between taking damage. Once the men were taken down, the team looked at each other. Amy looked at her shoulder and saw that the injury hadn’t bled through the bandages. “Where’s Connor?” Amy questioned and looked at his bow. “He’s been taken.” Rip answered.

“These are Grant Wilson’s men.” Sara said after she examined the passed out men. “Hmm. The guy with the half face and body armor has a real mad-on for the kid in the hoodie.” Mick answered as Rip turned to Sara. “Can I have a word?” he questioned as they walked away from Amy, Snart and Mick. Amy grunted in pain as she rolled her shoulder. “You okay, kid?” Mick questioned. “I’ve had better days. You’re getting soft on me now?” she questioned. Mick’s face quickly changed to the usual angry expression. “No, you looked in pain so I asked. But you seem like a decent person. Punching the Englishman and all.” He grunted as usual. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

Mick returned to Snart. “Now that we rescued them, let’s have that chat.” Mick said. “You want to stay here.” Snart said. Amy glared at Mick that said, ‘Are you seriously right now?’ look. “Thought I made that pretty clear. What I’m less clear on is why you don’t. A city of thieves and criminals…” Mick started. “Sounds like a lot of competition.” Snart answered. “Then we wipe them out. What I did to that other guy, we do the same thing to this Grant Wilson and anyone else stupid enough to get in our way. Take a look around, Snart. We’re living the dream.” Mick explained. “Yeah. Speaking of which.” Snart began and knocked Mick down with his cold gun. Amy jumped a little by the sudden noise of the heavy body of Mick slammed to the ground. “Sleep tight, buddy.” Snart finished.

“What happened to him?” Rip questioned. “It was his fault!” Amy said quickly and pointed at Snart. “Difference of opinion.” Snart answered before glaring at Amy. “Right. We need to get this and Mr. Rory back to the Waverider.” Rip said as they began to walk. “Can’t missy Wizard here just ‘teleport’ us to the Waverider?” Snart questioned. “No, she can’t. She’s too injured to apparate in the state she’s in.” Rip answered.

The rest of the team walked into the bridge as Amy plopped down in the chair with a sigh. “Where’s Mr. Rory?” Stein questioned. “Sleeping it off.” Snart answered. “We have the Neuromorphic Prototype. Any luck with the ship’s engines?” Rip questioned. “Yeah, it’s all good.” Jax answered with a smile. “Is there something wrong, Ms. Lance” Stein questioned. “Well, all my friends and family are dead, except for Oliver Queen, who happens to be dead inside and missing his left arm.” Sara answered. “Hey, that’s what I said! About being dead inside and not on the outside.” Amy said and laughed.

“Sara, I have told you…”

“That this is just a potential future and that it’s all gonna go back when we return to 2016… if we return. But what if we don’t? We all know Carter’s not coming back. It’s not like we have the safest line of work.” Sara explained. “I think Sara wants to stay and help that then we should. I mean, that’s what we signed up for: to be heroes.” Jax said. “I agree with Jefferson.” Stein agreed. Rip sighed in annoyance. “Yes, of course you both do, because neither of you understand the pitfalls of changing the timeline. Meddling with the future is arguably more dangerous than changing the past because it is still in flux.” Rip said.

“Your wife and son’s death are in the future. You want us to change that.” Amy said and looked at him. “Don’t play that card with me.” Rip hinted, making Amy stand up from her seat. “So what? Are you only willing to risk the timeline if it’s your own family? While the rest of us don’t have a saying in it when it comes to our own?” she snapped. “I am not just trying to save my family and I’m not just trying to save one city, but the entire world! I’m not the one being selfish, Amy.” Rip yelled, now angry. “Go to hell.” She spat and walked away. “Most likely.” Rip answered sarcastically as Amy leaned at the table in front of her. She threw her middle finger up so he could see it. She could practically hear his eye roll.

“If you want to go and save Mr. Hawke, then be my guest. I’ll keep the ship here for one hour, then we’re leaving. With you on board or without.” Rip told Sara as he quickly switched his gaze to Amy before returning to his office. Jax and Stein had worked with Amy for some time before they joined Rip on this mission in Central City. Working with Barry and the rest of Team Flash and all. They knew how bad temper she had once she was angry. Amy’s breathing was practically fire as she glared into the office. She started to walk into the room before Jax grabbed her arm, stopping her in her track. “Don’t. It’s not worth it.” He whispered. “Jefferson is right, Ms. Pratumchai. Leave it as it is. There’s no need to throw more hurtful words towards each other.” Stein agreed.

Amy pushed Jax’s arm off of hers and stormed into the office. “I’ve had enough of your shit. I’m not going to be around and helping you kill Savage from killing yours. I couldn’t care less! So either you’re going to start treating us with some goddamn respect or we won’t be on this stupid ship and save you from your misery and self-pity.” She exclaimed and stormed out to go and calm down her nerves. She passed Kendra in the hall. “Hey, are you all right?” she questioned. “I’m peachy.” Amy answered grumpy. Kendra walked into the bridge confused. “What was that about?” she questioned Jax. “It’s just Rip, Sara and Amy saying some stupid, hurtful things to each other.” Jax answered and sighed.

“Is the ship ready for departure?” Rip questioned Stein. “No, Ms. Lance is not yet onboard.” Stein answered. “I gave her an hour.” Rip said. “Hardly enough time for….”

“And she’s been 90 minutes. How much longer are we supposed to wait?” Rip questioned. “It doesn’t matter that this is a potential future. It doesn’t matter that this may never come to pass, may never be real. For Sara, this is very real.” Stein explained. “I know, which is why I gave her an extra 30 minutes.” Rip answered before turning to Gideon. “Gideon, what’s our status?” Rip questioned. “ _The Waverider is operational, Captain. But I can’t guarantee for how long._ ” Gideon answered. “Explain.” Rip demanded. “ _We are cloaked, but positioned dangerously close to where the city’s criminal element is gathering to witness the execution of Connor Hawke. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of detection and further damage to the ship._ ” Gideon explained. Rip turned to Stein.

“Do you really want to risk being marooned in this version of 2046 forever?” Rip questioned. “Certainly, more than I want to maroon Sara here. She’s our friend. Our teammate. What’s the point of stopping Savage if we only become as immoral as he is in the process?” Stein questioned. Rip stayed silent. “I suppose you want me to apologize for Ms. Pratumchai as well?” Rip questioned. “It would be good if you did. We could use her magic to strengthen the ship’s cloak better. And on the plus side, the team would trust you as a Captain better if you started to apologize.” Stein answered as Rip sighed and headed towards Amy’s room.

She glared at him as he stood in her doorway. “Get out. I’m not in the mood to look at your face.” She mumbled before looking at the ground. Rip sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to hurt you if I did. I just want to save my family from the horrible future. What Savage did to you was horrible and I’m so sorry for considering on abandoning you with him. I’ve realized now that I must change as a person to get you and the rest of the team to trust me.” Rip explained. Amy grabbed her wand and stood up. She stopped in the doorway and turned her head slightly. “What do you need me to do?” she questioned. “A strong invisibility cloak on the ship so we can safely get out of here without harm.” Rip mumbled, his gaze fixated on the floor. “Consider it done.” She said and walked out of her room. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him. “Thank you for the apology. But I’m not accepting it just yet.” She said and went out of the ship.

Once she was outside of the ship, she held up both of her hands, her wand in one hand and began chanting. “ _Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum._ ” She continued to chant the charms until the entire Waverider was completely protected. She headed back inside and reported to Rip that the extra protection was finished.

The team went in to help Sara. “How did you convince Rip to stay?” Sara questioned. “Actually, sending in the cavalry was his idea.” Ray answered. Amy casted a spell on the man behind Sara. “With a lot of convincing from my side.” Amy said. Once they took down the men, they could finally put down their weapons. “Where’s Mr. Queen?” Rip questioned as they saw Oliver fighting Deathstroke Jr. Once Deathstroke was down, the team looked at Oliver. “Oliver?” Ray questioned. “It’s good to see you again, Ray. Kendra. Thanks for the assist.” Oliver thanked. “So, who’s that?” Kendra questioned, looking at Deathstroke. “His name is Grant Wilson. Once upon a time, his father, Slade, tried to ruin my life.” Oliver answered.

“That’s not a nice family.” Ray commented. “That’s good shooting, John.” Oliver complimented as Connor stepped up to Oliver and handed back the bow. “It’s Connor.” He answered as Oliver took the bow. “Either way, it’s Green Arrow.” Oliver smiled. Sara, Oliver and Connor returned to Oliver’s base. “We have a lot of work to do. Grant Wilson did a good job of keeping the criminal element in the city together. Now, there will be plenty of people to fill the vacuum.” Oliver said. “I feel like I should stay.” Sara said. “Before Ray left, he told me why Rip brought all of you together. It’s important, Sara.” Oliver answered. “I just hate the idea of leaving you here to fix it alone.” Sara said. “I’m not alone.” Oliver answered and looked at Connor. “Just…. Just be careful, all right?” Sara said.

“Well, you should know better than most I rarely ever am.” Oliver smiled as Sara hugged him. Sara turned to Connor. “You watch his back.” She told him before leaving. “Copy that.” Connor answered with a smile. Once Sara returned to the Waverider, Amy came out of her room, her hair wet from the shower she just took. “Everything good with Oliver?” she questioned Sara. “Yeah, very good. What about you and Rip?” Sara questioned with a smile. “What do you mean?” Amy questioned. “I saw how you and Rip were earlier. That’s not a teammate thing. He likes you back.” She sang teasingly. Amy rasped her mouth and started to walk to the bridge. “He do not! We are here to save his family, not to fall in love with each other.” Amy exclaimed. “Whatever you say.” Sara teased.

Sara went to change her clothes to more decent everyday clothes while Amy headed to Rip, who was in his office. He had his nose drowned into his tablet. “Your apology is accepted.” Amy said, making him look up at her. “And I should probably apologize too. For the things I said about your family. It wasn’t very nice of me to say.” She finished. Rip continued to stare at her. There was an extremely awkward silent between them. “So…. I’m sorry.” She apologized. Rip stood up and hugged her. “Apology accepted. And please, if something else is bothering you, tell me about it. I want you to stay and be a part of the team. You are very much needed here.” Rip told her. Amy smiled and laughed nervously. “Yeah, of course I will. Everything is completely peachy.” She said and scratched the back of her head.

Rip went back to his desk and continued to fiddle with his tablet. He saw Sara coming into the room. Sara looked at Amy and gave her a look that said, ‘I saw that hug’. Amy pointed her finger at Sara in a threatening kind of way. “I’m just working on determining our next destination. I’ve considered Amy’s suggestion of hell, but I think I’ll give it a miss for the time being.” Rip told Sara. “I just wanted to say thank you for sending the team to back me up.” Sara said. “As it turns out, you and Amy were right.” Rip answered, not looking up from his desk. Sara smiled to Amy with satisfaction. “That must’ve been hard to say.” Sara said as Rip chuckled lightly. “Of late I’ve discovered that I still have a lot to learn, I admit. Including the fact that every future is worth fighting for.” Rip explained and looked at both Sara and Amy.

“That said… this mission is going to continue to present us with difficult choices, and I need to know that you are a member of this team.” Rip told Sara as he just got the confirmation from Amy. Sara smiled before answering. “I guess so.” Sara answered as they headed out of his office. “All right, Gideon. Let’s see if these repairs that Martin, Ray and Jax made are up to scratch.” Rip said as the team strapped themselves in. “ _As far as I can tell, Ms. Saunders did most of the work, while the two gentlemen competed for…_ ”

“Just get us out of here. Please, Gideon.” Stein interrupted. Amy laughed as she looked at both Jax and Ray. “So where to next, Captain?” Stein questioned. “Well, the beauty of this mission is that the real question is not where, but when. In which case, I suggest that we next hit Savage when he least expects it.” Rip answered and time jumped.


	15. Chapter 15

It’s been a week without any lead on where Savage could be. Amy had to do something on the ship to keep her mind distracted. No one from the team had seen her for days, they had no such luck. Amy seemed to always know where they were headed and quickly got out of there. She didn’t want to have any encounters or have a boring conversation. She often found herself in the machinery to fix the Waverider from previous attacks from Chronos. Hours turned to day. Anything to keep her mind distracted. Gideon hadn’t been able to locate Savage’s whereabouts in history, no leads. Rip eventually found her, fixating on the machinery. “Are you alright?” he questioned, making her jump on the spot. “Yeah, everything’s peachy.” Amy answered before returning to the machine in front of her.

“Next time, though, knock before you decide to talk to me.” She added. “Sorry.” He paused before walking towards her. “You’re not really all right, are you?” Rip questioned hesitantly. “What makes you say that?" Amy questioned, taking a quick glance at him. “You only use the word ‘peachy’ when there’s something wrong.” He answered. Amy stayed silent, but still working on the machine. “Listen, we’re a team. As a Captain of this team, I want us to be honest with each other. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He begged. She paused at what she was doing and sniffed. “You know when you saved me from Savage? All that blood and burned skin you saw on my body?” Amy questioned. She didn’t dare to look at him. “Yes, of course. Not a very pleasant sight.” He murmured. “I didn’t get to tell you or the rest of the team what happened right before you saved me." she continued. She was choking back tears. “What happened?” he questioned. Amy let out a trembling sigh before continuing. “One of his men… he did something to me. He…” tears strolling down her face as she covered her mouth with her hand. Rip squeezed his eyes shut in the realization of what she was trying to tell. He pulled her into a hug, letting her to not explain more. “I’m so sorry.” He mumbled as tears formed his eyes.

***FLASHBACK - I'M WARNING YOU, THIS MAY BE A LITTLE GRAPHIC. SO SKIP TO THE LAST PARAGRAPH THAT'S IN CURSIVE.**

_Savage’s smile once more crept upon his face before leaving. The guard that once stood behind Savage came closer to Amy. Him too had the same creepy smile that Savage had. Amy jumped when the door slammed shut, leaving her with the guard. He started to unbuckle his belt. Amy began to shake her head when she realized what was going down. Tears formed her eyes. “No… please, don’t do this.” She mumbled as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. The guard kept smiling and shot down his pants. Amy begged and continued to shake her head, trying her best to scramble away from him with her feet tied up to the chair._

_“You’re not allowed to leave, doll.” He smirked. He leaned into her ear. “If you do something stupid, I won’t hesitate to end your life.” He whispered. Amy closed her eyes shut and tried her best to not make a sound. The guard looked at her tears before wiping them away with his thumbs. “Get away from me!” she gritted. The guards face hardened. Amy cried out when he stabbed down into her right-side shoulder. He hushed her whimpers before slipping down her pants and panties. More tears were threatening to spill, fear in her eyes. His lips were on hers, rough and harsh. Amy’s face scrunched up in disgust; fingers tugged and yanked and dragged at her hair as he moved._

_Amy blacked out through pain but when she awoke from the ice-cold water, she saw that her pants was back on her body, filled with blood. She could still feel the blood coming out, the wounds still fresh. The knife that once was stuck in her right-side shoulder was no longer there. She looked up and was greeted by Savage. “Is that how you really feel?” he questioned and chuckled. Amy was extremely dizzy and confused from the amount of blood she had lost. She hadn’t heard the next few words, but she saw Savage fly and fall on the floor behind her. Jax stood there, right in front of her and in his hand, was Amy’s wand. Right beside him was Sara, Rip and Snart._

***FLASHBACK IS FINISHED - IT'S SAFE NOW**

The team had eventually found Amy. They listened to the cries that had led to the machinery. They looked at her and Rip hug. They all had realized that Amy had finally told Rip what else had happened during her being captive. Once their hug broke off, Amy walked out of the room. Sara grabbed a hold of her arm. Amy slowly turned to the blonde assassin. “I hope that everything is okay in your life right now. As you were comfortable enough to tell Rip what happened. I want you to know: you are good enough, you are smart enough and gosh darn it people like you. And you probably wanna give up. And you shouldn’t. I know you think this world is too dark to even dream in colour. Everything hurts but everything can heal. Do not feel lonely. You are not alone. Never apologize for burning too brightly or collapsing into yourself. That is how galaxies are made.” Stein told her with a half-smile. “We all are here for you if you need us.” Kendra said. “Thank you. It means a lot. It really does.” Amy answered with a smile. “If you won’t mind, I’d like to spend some time alone.” She said and went to her bedroom.

After a while of being alone, Amy went to the bridge. “ _Captain, I’ve just intercepted a deep space transmission. It’s a distress signal from the Acheron. She’s the…”_

“Flagship of the Time Fleet. Yes, I know that. Thank you, Gideon.” Rip interrupted. “What’s happening?” Amy questioned and crossed her arms as she walked into his office. A video started to play. “ _Systemic malfunction. I'm stranded, unable to jump. Controls unresponsive. This is Captain Eve Baxter of the timeship Acheron, requesting critical rescue._ ” Captain Eve Baxter said. The rest of the team got to watch it as well. “And we care about this chick why?” Mick questioned. “We don’t, but the Acheron’s computer will contain the current intel on Savage’s whereabouts. Gideon, set a course for the Acheron’s position in deep space.” Rip demanded. “ _Yes, Captain._ ” Gideon answered. “Deep space? I had no idea we had the ability to explore the unknown realms of the galaxy. Astonishing.” Stein exclaimed. “What? Are you going to call us Guardians of the Galaxy now?” Amy scoffed before continuing to bite on her thumb. **(A/N: Sorry, but I had to make that pun)** “No. What’s astonishing is that we’re acting as roadside assistance for the people who’s chasing us.” Jax answered.

“Doesn’t it seem suspicious, this distress call just happened to reach us?” Snart questioned. “How do we know it’s not a trap?” Kendra questioned. “We don’t, but what we do know is that Savage’s trail has run cold. And unless Gideon can upload the data from the Acheron’s computer…”

“I’m in.” Mick interrupted. Everyone glanced at him. “You are?” Snart and Amy questioned. “The sooner we end Savage, the sooner I get back to where I belong.” Mick answered. “Prison?” Stein questioned. “Any prison on Earth’s better than this one, Professor.” Mick answered. “Gideon.” Rip exclaimed as everyone sat down in their seats. “ _Yes, sir._ ” Gideon answered. “Engines to full throttle.” Rip said. “ _Of course, Captain._ ” Gideon answered. The Waverider made the jump to the Acheron’s location.


	16. Chapter 16

They all looked at the Acheron. “Professor Stein, Mr. Jackson, would you care to join the boarding party?” Rip questioned. “A chance for an extra-vehicular docking maneouvere? What could be more exciting?” Stein question before turning to Jax. “Well, I could think of a few things.” Jax answered as Amy nodded. “Let’s get this thing started.” Mick grunted and walked away before being stopped by Snart. “Dr. Palmer. I leave the ship in your hands while we’re gone.” Rip told Ray who smiled and gave an salut.

“And I leave him in yours. You’re in next in command if we ever need it. Don’t let him get too high.” Rip whispered to Amy. “Yeah, okay whatever.” She answered. She didn’t pay much attention on what he was telling her. “Wait. What are we even supposed to do here on the ship while you go scavenging the Acheron? Why do I have to babysit the boyscout?” Amy questioned and walked up to him. “Wait around until I give the signal that everything is fine?” Rip suggested. He gained a glare from Amy. “Well, because you know how to use your mouth and fists if you have to. Just make sure no one destroys the ship while I’m gone.” Rip desperately answered.

“I’m holding you up for that. I won’t be able to save you on the Acheron. I don’t think I can apparate that far. I’m not entirely sure if I can apparate in space.” Amy wondered. “Wait. So, you trust us now to leave the ship in our hands?” she questioned. Rip immediately turned around and held up his finger. “I trust _you_.” He answered. “Søren, jeg forvirret meg selv med hele greia med magien. Men det var egentlig ikke til noe overraskelse.» she said. **(Crap, I confused myself with the whole thing about magic. But I suppose it’s not to anyone’s surprise.)** Amy often spoke in her native language when she was unsure of something or nervous. “Just make sure Dr. Palmer don’t break anything.” Rip reassured. “Aye aye, Capitan. I have everything under control.” She answered and sat down. “I know you have.” He mumbled to himself. He took a quick glance at her before walking away with Jax, Stein and Mick.

“I swear to God, if you mess this shit up, you’re dead, Ray.” Amy told him. His smile immdediately fell. “You don’t need to be so negative.” He pouted. “It’s what I do, okay?” she snapped. The rest of the team who was left, turned their heads. “I’ms sorry.” She apologized. “No, no. It’s okay. You went through some hard things and I understand.” He answered. “Do you, Ray, do you? Do you think rape is something so easy to get over?” Amy questioned. “No, of course I don’t.” he answered. “Exactly. So just…. Do whatever until we hear something from Rip.” She answered weakly.

Of course Ray was sitting in Rip’s chair, pretending to be the Captain. “Captain’s log. Stardate 837.9. We’re awaiting word from the away team aboard the Acheron.” Ray said smiling. Amy rolled her eyes. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re no Captain Kirk. You’re Picard.” Kendra said as she furrowed her brows. “Except Ray isn’t some fictional characters. So…” Amy said. “But Picard was cautious, pontificating, sort of sexless.” Ray answered, ignoring Amy. “Well, tell that to Vash. And for the record, Picard was way hotter than Kirk.” Kendra said and walked away. “Oof, Mick had it wrong. This ship isn’t a prison. It’s a torture chamber.” Snart complained. “Tell me about it. Anything is a torture chamber whenever those two are in the same room flirting.” Amy sighed. “Well, I don’t think Mick’s problem is with the ship.” Sara said, exchanging looks with Snart and Amy.

“You think it’s with me.” Snart said. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious. Despite the huge fact that you did knock him out.” Amy answered. She quickly earned a glare from Snart. “And forced him to leave 2046 Star City, which is like Disneyland for felons.” Sara added. “He’ll get over it. Mick runs hot. He always has. Once he calms down, everything will be back to normal.” Snart answered. “Yeah, I bet that one sounded more convincing in your head.” Amy said and eyed Snart until a beeping noise interrupted. “ _I’d like to speak to Acting Captain Raymond Palmer._ ” Captain Valor spoke. “Ooh. Acting Captain. I like the sound of that. I’m Captain Palmer. Who are you?” Ray questioned. Everyone stood around the table.

“ _I’m the man holding your crew hostage._ ” Valor answered. All of them looked at each other. “I jinxed it.” Amy muttered. “ _Captain Palmer, I’ve informed Mr. Valor of the fiery retribution you’ll rain down upon him if we are not released immediately._ ” Rip said through gritted teeth. “ _I’m gonna make this real simple. You surrender your ship and I’ll drop you off unharmed at a place and time of your choosing. You’ve got 10 seconds to decide._ ” Valor said impatient. “Or else what?” Ray questioned. “If you want the Waverider for yourself, there’s no way you’ll fire on us.” Ray said. “ _Perhaps, but right now, I’ve got my sights set on your Captain’s head._ ” Valor answered and pointed a gun on Rip’s head. “Wait, wait, wait. Okay. Just give me a chance to negotiate.” Ray rushed.

Valor started to count down. “Maybe he’s bluffing.” Ray said. “Doesn’t feel like it.” Snart answered. “ _You don’t know Palmer and how he surived the ‘Imperiex’ onslaught._ ” Rip said as the Waverider immediately darkened and started to beep. “Uh, Gideon?” Amy questioned in confusion. “ _Captain Hunter programmed me to execute certain protocols in response to specific keywords._ ” Gideon answered. “What does that mean in English?” Snart questioned. “ _Strap yourselves in. We are on the move and preparing to fire._ ” Gideon answered as they did exactly as the AI told them to do.


	17. Chapter 17

“What are you doing, Gideon?” Snart questioned. “ _Just a warning shot to let them know we mean business._ ” Gideon answered. “My partner’s on that ship.” Snart snapped. The Waverider took a hit from the Acheron. “ _There’s a hull breach in the aft portion of the ship, and the pirates have taken out the telemetry controls._ ” Gideon explained. Amy immediately got out of her seat. “I’m on it.” She said and ran to the engines. “Gideon, switch to manual.” Ray said and got out of his seat. “What are you doing?” Kendra questioned. “If this is anything like a video game, flying a space ship.” Ray answered. Sara and Snart got out of their seats. “Where are you guys going?” Kendra questioned. “To help Amy deal with the hole in the ship.” Sara answered. “Make sure Picard here doesn’t get us all killed.” Snart said.

“Actually, I’m more like Sulu right now. Or Han Solo!” Ray answered. “Amy, have you managed to fix the hole?” Sara questioned. “I have to re-wire some shit first and _then_ fix the rest. Nothing a little magic can fix, I suppose.” She murmured. “Is there anything we can help with to speed things up?” Snart questioned. Amy looked around the room. “Yeah, you can try and fix up that other hole the Acheron managed to hit. It’s right over there.” Amy answered and pointed to the right direction. “You have to wire it back together before doing anything else.” She yelled. “How do we know which one is the right one?” Sara questioned. “You see the yellow one?” Amy questioned. “Yeah. Which one goes it with? The red one?” Sara questioned. “No! That would make this whole ship blow up and we can’t save Rip and the rest.” Amy yelled.

“You have to wire it with the blue one.” Snart told Sara. “That’s also wrong. You must wire it with the white one. The blue one goes with the orange one. While the red one goes straight to the wall, it has no connection to the other wires!” Amy rushed. “Are you sure, Pratumchai?” Snart questioned. “Yes, I’m sure! I know what I’m doing. Do it now!” she answered. “You got it, Captain.” Sara said and followed the instruction. After wire the hole back up, Amy used a spell to fix the hole in the wall. “How long can you keep that up for?” Sara questioned Snart. “Not long. I’m gonna run out of charge.” Snart answered as his gun ran out. “I got it. _Reparo_.” She said as the hole got fixed. But the ice was still on there, making damage. Amy walked out of the room. “I’d suggest we go and see what more happened while we were in here.” She saod. “ _Be advised, the breach is only partially contained._ ” Gideon said as the door immediately closed after Amy walked out of the room.

“Gideon, what the hell is happening? Open the doors!” Amy demanded. “Guess we know the bulkhead doors are working.” Snart said. “Too bad we’re on the wrong side of them.” Sara said. “What about you blow this door up and get us out of here?” Snart asked Amy. “I don’t know the risks, Lenny. I can’t risk the life of us all if I blast the door open and have it hit the engines. I’ll come back when I have figured out a better solution to get both of you out of there.” Amy said and rushed to the bridge. “She’s a far better Captain than Rip ever was, that’s for sure.” Snart mumbled. “Why do you say that?” Sara questioned. “She cares. Something Rip clearly doesn’t do. If he did, he wouldn’t let that schmuck be the Captain when he aboarded the Acheron.” Snart answered. “Fair point.” Sara answered.

“Where’s Sara and Leonard?” Kendra questioned. “Snart did something stupid to shut the hole when I could do it the safer way. So, Sara and him are currently on shutdown in the engine room. And it’s getting freezing cold in there, so we have to act quick before they die in there.” Amy answered. “Why isn’t the door opening?” Ray questioned. “The bulkhead is designed to remain shut until the breach is sealed. After all, that’s what Gideon told me.” Amy answered.

“Gideon, do me a favor and patch me through directly to Rip. And preferably through the comms.” Amy asked with a sigh. “ _Of course, Miss Pratumchai. Patching you through now._ ” Gideon answered. “Rip? We have a problem.” Amy whispered. “ _Amy? What kind of problem?_ ” he questioned. “I fixed the holes in the engine room and for some stupid ass reason, Snart thought it was a good reason to use his cold gun to patch up one of the holes. Sara and Snart are currently freezing to death and the doors won’t budge.” She answered. “ _Why do I sense that there’s a ‘unless’ in that sentence?_ ” he questioned. “Unless I blast the door open and take the risk that I hit the engines and make the Waverider blow up to millions of pieces alongside human meat.” Amy answered.

She heard Rip sigh through the comms. “There’s no way I’m taking that chance, Rip. I have a lot of unfinished business to do after we take down Savage. And dying is not one of them.” She said and leaned on the nearest table. “ _Neither are it on mine. I need you to come to the Acheron and get us out of here._ ” Rip said. “I’m on it, Captain.” She answered.

Once Amy got inside the Acheron, she saw Stein lurking around. “Martin!” she yelled. He held up whatever he had in his hand, making Amy holding up her arms like she was arrested. “Congratulations! You’re getting saved.” She whispered. “How did you get in here?” he questioned. “I apparated. Didn’t need a ship. Even though it still hurt a little bit to teleport but I still have my licence to do so.” She answered and walked down the halls with Stein. “You actually need to get a licence to be able to apperate?” he questioned. “Yeah, it’s like driving. No one can drive good to be in traffic once you are legally allowed to drive. Apperate is just like that. You need a licence to drive, you need a licence to apperate. Lots of hard work, of course.” Amy answered. “Do you know where Rip and the others are?” he questioned. “Of course I do.” She answered. “No, you don’t.” Stein said and crossed his arms. “No, I don’t. But I know where to start.” She answered and walked down another hallway.

Amy and Stein came across the cell the Time Pirates were holding the rest of the team. “What do you want?” one of the goons said. “Stay here, Martin. I’ll take care of this.” Amy whispered. She slowly made her way towards the men. When Rip and Jax saw her, they widened their eyes. She held up a finger to her mouth and ordered them to stay silent. “I want to speak to Captain Valor.” Mick said. “About what?” the goon questioned. “About a timeship.” Mick answered. After Rip warned Mick to shut up, he launched himself on Rip. The goon opened the door to the cell. Before any of them could turn around, Amy kicked and punched them. For the last goon, she smacked his head into the metal wall. When she turned around Mick was no longer in the room. “Let’s go.” She said. “What about Mick?” Jax questioned. “He already made up his mind. He’s going to talk to Captain Valor and make himself a deal with him to get revenge on Snart. Now, if you don’t mind? I just saved your asses including the rat who got us in this problem to begin with.” Amy said.

“Don’t even say ‘I told you so’.” Rip sighed. “I told you so. Get moving.” Amy answered.


	18. Chapter 18

“Man, I can’t believe Rory sold us out. No, actually I can. But still, man.” Jax said as they roamed the hall of the Acheron. “What choice did he have? The crew left on the Waverider are most probably dead by now, and God knows what happened to Professor Stein. It’s no wonder that Mr. Rory chose to save his own skin. And what can I do about it? I’m stuck in a pirate’s brig and I’ve lost both my ship and the loyalty of my crew.” Rip answered. “The rest of the team aren’t actually dead. Well, Sara and Lenny almost is, anyways. Stein is good, saw him when I apperated here. And you never had our loyalty. You have to earn it.” Amy said.

“You’re on to talk about loyalty.” Captain Baxter said. “Oh, but I am, Captain Baxter, and not because I pledged an oath to serve as a Time Master, but a long time ago, I made a far more important oath. When you call me a failure, Captain Baxter, you’re right. ‘Cause I failed both my wife and my son. For betraying the Time Council, I have absolutely no regrets. But failing to save my family? That is something for which I will never forgive myself.” Rip answered as they rounded a corner. Stein appeared with a gun in his arm. “I thought we were done for.” Rip said, making Amy clear her troath. “I just saved your sorry asses, thank you very much. You should be happy I’m not that injured not to apperate at all.” Amy hissed.

“Take heart, dear Captain. This battle is far from over. Now, who would care to join me in a daring escape?” Stein questioned. “Space Ranger.” Jax smiled. “Indeed.” Stein answered.

“Is the Acheron’s jump ship still operational?” Rip questioned. “Yes.” Captain Baxter answered. “All right, go to it and get off the Acheron. I have some unfinished business with Mr. Valor.” Rip said and was on his way. “I’m not leaving my ship.” Captain Baxter said. “And we’re not leaving you behind.” Amy said. “So what’s the plan, Captain?” Stein questioned. “Valor and his men substantially outnumber us. We’re not going to be able to defeat them by conventional means.” Rip said.

“Gilbert?” Captain Baxter questioned. “ _The time pirates are indeed ten seconds behind you and closing._ ” Gilbert said. “That doesn’t give us much time.” Stein said. “You think Rip’s plan will work?” Jax questioned. Captain Baxter tilted her head in respond. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Amy answered. “Captain Hunter? We’re in position. Captain Hunter?” Stein questioned. “Yes, yes! I’m a little busy right now!” Rip answered as the time pirates cornered the four. “Be that as it may, we’ve run out of time. Captain, the plan. We’re waiting for your signal.” Stein said. The pirates came closer and closer until the doors opened making everyone fly down. The four held onto the ship to not fall nto space.

“Rip! We’re good!” Jax yelled as the last pirate got sucked into space. They managed to get back to the Waverider with Gideon’s software update. “Okay. I’ll say it. Why don’t we just drop him off back in 2016?” Ray questioned. “Because my sister lives in 2016. And your sister and your wife. And your family.” Snart switched from Sara to Stein to Amy. “They don’t live in America.” Amy muttered. “So what exactly are we talking about here? Leaving Rory in the brig until we take down Savage?” Jax questioned. “No, no, no, no, the brig is unsuitable for long-term incarceration.” Rip answered. “Leaving him free run of the ship is not an option.” Sara said.

“I’ll handle it.” Snart said. “By handling it, you mean murder?” Stein questioned. “I said I’ll handle it.” Snart repeated. In the meantime, Gideon managed to locate Savage in Harmony Falls,1958. “I’m not the only one whose vision is blurry in their left eye, am I?” Stein questioned. “Seeing three of everything? That’s normal, right?” Jax questioned Rip. “Yes, as I mentioned before, the effect of time travel on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt.” Rip explained. “So where are we?” Kendra questioned. “Harmony Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter’s intel, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet.” Rip explained.

“What the hell is Savage doing in Pleasantville?” Amy questioned as a newspaper popped up on the screen. “Murder, apparently. Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone missing.” Rip answered. “Huh. Kind of like Rory.” Jax said and looked at Snart. “Reports are vague but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives.” Rip said and turned to them. “That sounds like Savage’s MO.” Sara said. “Yeah, but serial killing isn’t. Sounds pretty small-time for a guy who’s had coffee with Hitler.” Ray said. “For once I have to agree with Boyscout.” Amy said. “Yeah, well, clearly we have to assume that Savage has a larger, more nefarious plan. But since we’ve jumped back in time, Savage isn’t expecting us here.” Rip said.

“I have to disagree with you there, Rip. Savage isn’t exactly the dumb kind.” Amy said and squinted her eyes. “Savage is pretty good at hiding, even in a small town, so how do you plan to fnd him?” Kendra questioned. “By investigating these murders. Now, there has to be a common link between the victims, starting with the first. A piano teacher was found slain in her home, which is now on the market.” Rip explained. Ray and Kendra decided to go to the house for a tour. “ _Dr. Matt Miller was found murdered on the grounds of the asylum where he worked._ ” Now this was a job for Martin and Sara. “Meanwhile, Jefferson is the perfect age to discern the facts behind the disappearance of three teenagers who went missing a week before these murders began.” Rip said.

“So Raymond and Kendra are shacking up, Sara’s Nurse Ratched and Jax’s the new kid in town. Where does that leave Amy and me?” Snart questioned.


	19. Chapter 19

Snart, Rip and Amy went to the sheriff department. “We’re looking for the sherff.” Snart said. “Well, you found him. Bud Ellison. How can I help you, folks?” Bud questioned. All three of them held up their fake badges. “Special Agent Rip Hunter. This is my partners, Leonard and Amy. We are here to investigate the serial murders which have plagued this sleepy old town of yours.” Rip said. “Woah. Now, slow down there, buddy. There ain’t no serial killer anywhere. All we got is some unexplained accidents is all.” Bud answered, standing up. “How about you hand over those case files so we can decide for ourselves?” Snart questioned. “Or we can come back with a court order and a really nasty disposition. Your choice.” Amy threatened and picked up a pencil.

Bud looked at all of them as Amy raised an eyebrow. “Anything for our friends at the bureau.” Bud said and went to find the files. “Nice work, partners.” Rip said. “You’re not my partner. There’s only one person I ever trusted on this job, and we all know how that turned out.” Snart answered. “I feel like I should feel offended for the fact that you don’t trust _me_ , Lenny.” Amy said. Snart gave her a look with a tiny smile. “You are starting to grow on me again. But don’t get any ideas.” Snart answered. “Lisa trusts me. You should too.” Amy shrugged. Once they got the files from Bud, they returned back to the Waverider.

“You can’t seriously think that it’s okay for that man to look at you like that!” Rip exclaimed. “Rip, I’m very serious. What do you expect from this time period, anyways? Women are looked down upon so much in the 50s and centuries after! Even in the 21st century! I’m not going to do something to a man that probably doesn’t even have that meaningful destiny!” Amy exclaimed back. “It’s still very rude!” he answered. Amy sighed and dropped down on a seat as Kendra and Ray walked in. “Savage doesn’t think I recognize him, which means he won’t try to kill me. He can’t steal my powers before I’ve found them.” Kendra told the team.

“Don’t forget, we also have to figure out why he’s killing the townsfolk.” Ray said as he was eating the tuna surprise. “Are you really eating that?” Kendra questioned. “Say what you want about Savage. He makes one hell of a casserole.” Ray answered. “Yes, well, Mr. Snart, Miss Pratumchai and I have been analyzing these forensic files.” Rip said and went through the files. “Which reveal nothing except Savage is very good at making people disappear.” Snart added. “Hmm, something you both have in common. Are we just gonna pretend like none of this happened? That Mick Rory wasn’t a part of our team? If you can just ice your best friend like that, I hate to think what you could do to us.” Jax ranted.

“Okay, relax. Right now, we need to stay focused on the mission. We can take this talk some other time.” Amy said. “Look, Savage is going to be busy with his little cocktail party. Whilst you two keep an eye on him, Sara and Martin have the opportunity to find out what he’s doing in the secret wing of that asylum.” Rip said.

Once Kendra and Ray came back from the cocktail party, they told everything. “I’m sorry, Mr. Palmer. I’m unfamiliar with the term ‘man cave’.” Rip said. “Oh, it’s a room in a basement where a dude goes to be alone or watch football. In Savage’s case, it’s kill people.” Ray answered. “So Ray and I break in and find out what Savage is doing in Harmony Falls.” Kendra said as Jax and Amy walked out of a room. “Is tonight the Enchantment Under the Sea dance?” Ray questioned. “I got a date tonight with Tommy Fuller’s cheerleader girlfriend. And I needed some female advice for clothes. Turns out Betty’s boyfriend was one of the missing high school kids. I think she knows more than she’s letting on.” Jax explained.

“Mm, she’s also a white girl in a very, uh, unenlightened community. So, please, be careful when you’re out in public with her.” Rip cautioned. “An immortal psychopath and racists. I’m beginning to like this quaint little town less and less.” Ray said.

Gideon told the team that was on the Waverider that Jax was in some trouble, so they went to check it out. Once they pulled over to where Jax’s heat signal was last, the door of the car was wide open. “Gideon traced Jax’s last biosignature to this location. Rip, Snart and Amy looked inside the car and saw Betty lying in there, bleeding. “Well, it seems you had a good reason to be concerned for Mr. Jackson’s safety.” Rip told Snart. “Yeah, sucks being right all the time.” Snart answered. “Don’t get too cocky now, Lenny.” Amy murmured and got Betty out of the car. “Could you do that teleport thing of yours?” Snart questioned. “No, I don’t want to risk this girl being killed in the progress of the apparate. For all we know, the wounds _could_ be a puncture wound.” Amy answered and got Betty in the other car.

On the Waverider, they put her in the MedBay and let Gideon do her work. “ _She has suffered several severe lacerations. I am attempting to cauterize the wound._ ” Gideon said as Stein walked in. Amy gave Snart a ‘told you so’ look. “What happened?” Stein questioned. “I don’t know. But I’m guessing Jax and Peggy Sue had a pretty lousy first date.” Snart answered. “Where is Jefferson?” Stein questioned. “There was no sign of him in the car.” Rip answered. “These wounds don’t appear consistent with a knife.” Stein said as he examined the wounds. “ _Correct. I believe these lacerations were made by talons._ ” Gideon answered. “It was Tommy.” Betty said.

“Tommy Fuller, one of the missing teenagers.” Rip murmured. “He was like a bird. He… he was like a bird monster.” Betty said. “ _Captain, analysis of Miss Seavers’ blood reveals traces of silicate minerals._ ” Gideon explained. “Miss Seavers, do you recall Tommy coming into contact with a meteor of some kind?” Rip questioned. “The car crash… it was… it was glowing.” Betty explained. “She’s talking about an Nth Metal meteorite.” Stein said. “Please say something that we can understand.” Amy said. “It seems Mr. Fuller has come into contact with a meteorite with mutagenic properties.” Stein explained. “Try again.” Snart said.

“Apparently, Miss Seavers’ boyfriend has been exposed to the same type of meteor that Kendra came into contact with.” Rip said. “Then why didn’t you just say so?” Amy questioned. “I just did.” Stein answered. “You know what I mean. We should talk to Kendra about this.” Amy said and walked out of the MedBay. “Good idea.” Rip said and followed after.


	20. Chapter 20

“Me?” Kendra questioned. “Well, you and Carter. 4000 years ago. The meteorite which gave you your powers appears to be of the same variety that mutated Tommy Fuller.” Stein explained. “And I’m guessing it’s not curable.” Snart said. “Well, I-I suppose, if the talons which lacerated her left some mutagenic residue, I could--”

“Yes or no?” Snart interrupted. “Perhaps.” Stein answered with a glare. “Why don’t you get to work on that, Martin?” Rip questioned, making him walk out of the room. “Okay, so if Savage isn’t the one doing the killing, what is he doing in town?” Sara questioned. “Doesn’t matter.” Ray answered and placed the dagger on the table. “We can take him down.” Kendra said. Rip walked closer to the dagger and picked it up. “The Amon Dagger. Where did you…”

“Savage’s house.” Ray answered. “All right, we need to proceed on two fronts: Locate Jefferson and make an all-out assault on Savage.” Rip said. “A full-on attack only plays to Savage’s strengths. If we want to get him…” Amy hinted. “We need to target his weaknesses. Sadly, very few come to mind.” Rip said. “I can think of one. Me. He wants me and he always has. So if I can get close enough to him, then…”

“Then he’ll kill you.” Ray interrupted. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I don’t need your protection.” Kendra answered. “There’s no reason to go alone. We’re a part of a team for a reason.” Ray said. “Yes, and the team seems comfortable with me doing this, so that makes it about you and me.” Kendra said and took the dagger and walked out. “I think I have something that can help us get into the asylum undetected to back Kendra up.” Amy said. “Which is?” Snart questioned. “I need to borrow the jumpship, Rip. I’ll be quick to get the object.” Amy said and looked at the Captain. “Then I’ll go with you.” he answered and started walking. “You don’t need to come with. I’m sure I can figure out how to use the jumpship.” Amy answered. “I know you can but I just want to make sure you get to your destination okay.” he said, making Amy stare at him for a moment. “Yeah, um, okay. Let’s go, then.” Amy said and scratched the back of her head.

“Doesn’t like you back, my ass.” Sara mumbled. “You know about it too?” Snart questioned. “How does anyone on this ship besides those two not know about it?” Sara questioned. “Fair point. Better take care of her before getting her heart broken.” Snart said and stood up. “WHat do you mean?” Sara questioned. “If it happens, you’ll see. If not, then good for her. Amy is like a sister to me whether I like or not. She’s close with my little sister. The witch has protected her more than I have. I would like to pay her back in any way I can.” Snart answered and walked away.

***GRIMMAULD PLACE - 2016**

Rip and Amy stepped out of the jumpship and looked at the house. “Are you sure this is the right place?” Amy questioned. “Gideon said so. We could knock on the door to be sure.” Rip suggested. Amy nodded and went up to the door and knocked. A little boy opened the door. “Hi, does Harry Potter live her by any chance?” Amy questioned. The boy widened his eyes. Amy immediately realized and showed the boy her wand. “I’m a witch, not a Death Eater. I promise. I knew Harry when I went to Hogwarts. I was good friends with Fred and George Weasley.” Amy quickly said. “Okay, I’ll bring my dad. You’re lucky he didn’t go to work today. Says he felt the urge to stay home today.” the boy answered and disappeared into the house.

A minute or two passed before the door opened more. Amy’s eyes quickly looked at the man with the round glasses. “Harry.” she smiled. “Amy?” he questioned and brought her into a hug. “I haven’t seen you since Fred’s funeral. Molly misses you a lot.” Harry said and invited them in. “Yeah, and I’m so sorry about that. I really am. But…” Amy began and looked at Rip. “We need a favour, Mr. Potter.” Rip finished. “Yeah, of course. Anything for a friend. What can I help you two with?” he questioned. “We need to borrow your dad’s invisibility cloak. I know you didn’t want to get rid of it after the war, so I highly doubt you have just thrown it away now.” Amy explained. Harry’s face hardened. “I know you thought I visited you for a different reason, Harry. But actual lives depends on the us and the cloak.” Amy pleaded.

“No, I understand. I had a feeling someone or something would come up today. Something serious. And I was right. Just wait here and I’ll go and grab it.” Harry answered and went up the stairs. “That was easier than I thought.” Amy sighed. “Yeah, you did a good job.” Rip answered and patted her shoulder. “Don’t jinx it just yet. We still need to stop Savage and get Jax back. Who knows what Savage has done to him.” Amy said.

“I found the cloak. Just be careful with it, okay? It belonged to my dad and I would like it to stay just as good as it s now. Got it?” Harry questioned. “Yeah, of course. You’re a lifesaver, Harry. We really needed this. Thank you.” Amy said and took the cloak. “Is the ministry mad at me for casting spells in front of muggles?” Amy questioned. “No. I mean, yes. They’re mad for the rule breaking but they understand under the circumstances. They know what you’re dealing with.” Harry answered. Amy furrowed her brows in confusion. “Ho-how do they know? How could they possibly know what I’m doing?” Then it hit her. Amy gave Rip a hard glare. “You did not go to the Ministry and told them you were going to recruit me and knew that I were going to shoot spells and not tell me about it.” Amy said and squinted her eyes.

“I did. And I’m sorry for not telling you. Didn’t it come up for you that the Ministry didn’t even bother to come and look for you? And the fact that they didn’t even send you a letter about it?” Rip questioned. “Of course it did! But I didn’t think much of it.” she mumbled. She turned to Harry. “Thank you for the cloak. But we really have to get back and save the day.” Amy told Harry. “Of course. You get back to whatever year you came from and give them hell. No one messes with a Hufflepuff and gets away with it.” Harry smiled. “Yeah.” she laughed and opened the door. “You know what? You two make a good couple. You should get together if you aren’t at the moment.” Harry said.

“Yeah, okay. That’s our que to get out of here.” Amy quickly said and grabbed Rip’s arm and went back into the jumpship. After returning to 1958 on the Waverider, everyone was ready to go. As Kendra talked with Savage, Snart, Stein and Amy was under the cloak and walked straight unnoticed to the restricted area of the asylum. “I’m sure the kid is fine.” Snart said and took the cloak off. “Jefferson and I, as you know, share a psychic connection but for some inexplicable reason, I can’t seem to reach him. I’ve grown so accustomed to our partnership, to suddenly be without him is disquieting. “I know the feeling.” Snart answered. “It’s gonna be alright, Martin. I’m sure Jax is okay.” Amy reassured.

Stein, Snart and Amy stopped in their tracks when the alarm went off. “I’m pretty sure Savage found out that Kendra was lying.” Amy murmured. “Oh boy.” Stein said. Amy looked at the eagle looking man in shock. “Just when you think you’ve seen everything.” Snart said and fired the cold gun. More of them kept coming. “Guess those missing kids are no longer missing.” Amy said and took out her wand. The three of them turned to the sound of the next one. “Oh my God. It’s Jefferson. Jefferson, it’s… it’s us!” Stein exclaimed. Snart pushed him aside and loaded up his cold gun. “Jax, don’t make me do this.” Snart warned. “ _Petrificus totalus!_ ” Amy casted. Jax’s body got stiff and fell to the ground. “We need to get him back on the Waverider. Now.” Amy said. “I’ll take him back. You two stay here and help the rest of the team.” Stein said. Amy nodded and cleared the way for Stein alongside Snart.

Once the team arrived on the Waverider, Stein gave Jax an antidote to turn him back to normal. “Gideon was ale to help me devise a gene therapy that will hopefully restore Jefferson and those at the asylum to their former selves. If genome bonding occurs, we should know right away. Cours, we would never have had the slightest chance of saving him were it not for you and Amy.” Stein told Amy and Snart. “Let’s not get sentimental. Another minute and things might have gone down very differently.” Snart answered. “Despite your bravado, Mr. Snart, the actions that I witnessed last night were nothing short of heroic.” Stein said as Jax turned back to normal.

“It’s working.” Rip said as Stein smiled. “Well, now that I know that Jax is going to be okay, I have to return this cloak back to its rightful owner.” Amy said and went out of the MedBay. “Miss Pratumchai, wait for a moment, would you?” Rip questioned as Amy stopped. “Yeah, what is it?” she questioned. “There’s something I need to tell you before you leave to Grimmauld Place in the jumpship.” Rip said nervously.


	21. Chapter 21

"The thing I wanted to tell you..." Rip trailed off. "Yeah?" Amy smiled. "The thing is... well, I don't exactly know how to tell you this." he sighed. "I'll tell you what. I'll go back to Harry's place and deliver the cloak back to him so you can have some time to think about what you want to say. Does that sound okay?" Amy questioned and shrugged her shoulders. Rip chuckled a bit. "Yeah, of course. I'll see you soon." he answered. "Great." she sighed and walked to the jumpship.

\---------

Right about when Amy was ready to go out the door from Harry’s home after delivering the cloak back, Gideon came through the comms, “ _Miss Pratumchai. Chronos have found the Waverider in 1958. I highly suggest you to come to the ship right now._ ”

Amy sighed. “Shit. Okay, Gideon. Thanks.” she answered before turning to Harry. “I have to go. The team are being attacked and I need to hurry before they get killed.” she said and hurried back to the jump ship.

By the time Amy got back to 1958, the Waverider had already done a time jump. She landed the jump ship and stepped out to Ray, Sara and Kendra. “Amy! What the hell happened? Why did they leave us?” Sara questioned. “Gideon told me that Chronos found the Waverider and started to attack so I came as fast as I could. But it looks like I was too late.” she answered. “Can’ we just use the jump ship to locate the Waverider?” Kendra questioned. “I don’t know. I can try to contact Gideon through the jump ship but I highly doubt it will work.” Amy answered and headed towards the jump ship.

“Gideon? Gideon, are you there?” Amy questioned. After no response, she tried pushing some buttons and tried to call after Gideon again. After giving up, she turned to Sara, Kendra and Ray. “Nothing. I got no answers.” she answered and crossed her arms. Ray started to freak out. “We just have to stay calm. Wherever they time jumped… whenever… they’ll come back to this exact same moment.” Ray said as all of them looked to where the Waverider took off.

After 10 minutes of waiting, all of them grew tired of waiting in the cold. “They’re not coming back. Let’s go.” Sara said and started walking. “Look, as a former Eagle Scout with over 100 merit badges… no big deal… the first rule of getting lost is stay in the same place. That way, you can be found.” Ray answered. “And as a former member of the League of Assassins, the first rule when you’ve been attacked is to keep moving.” Sara said. “I sort of think League wisdom trumps over the Eagle Scouts here. Plus, Savage is still out there.” Kendra said. Ray looked over to Amy, hoping she would take his side. “I’m sorry, Ray. But they’re right. We can’t stay out here in the open. They’ll find us eventually when they’ve dealt with whatever happened on the ship.” Amy said.

Ray sighed. “Guys, the rest of the team would not leave us marooned in 1958.” Ray said. “Except for, that’s exactly what they did. You said it yourself… you have a time machine, and you’re never late. They’re not coming back.” Sara said and started walking again. Amy looked at the jump ship. She couldn’t leave it here. “You coming, Amy?” Kendra questioned, making Sara and Ray stop. “No, I’ll take the jump ship and take it to a safe place.” she answered. “Which is?” Sara questioned. “Hogwarts, 1958, of course.” Amy smirked. “What about us?” Ray questioned. “I don’t know, Ray. Somewhere where Savage won’t find you. Hogwarts will always be my home. That’s where I belong if we end up being here long. I’ll see you guys when they decides to pick us up.” Amy answered. “Hopefully.” she mumbled.

She walked towards the jump ship and set a course to Hogwarts. Upon arrival, she met with a familiar face. “Professor Dumbledore.” she smiled. After talking with the headmaster of the time, she agreed to settle with a job position as the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The jump ship was hidden safely at Hogwarts, just as she hoped it would. Before she knew it, 10 days became to 10 weeks and later became 2 years.

2 years as a teacher at Hogwarts. Amy had given up a long time ago that the team would come back and pick her up. She had a great time getting to know her students and the other teachers that worked there before she actually went to school there. It was peaceful and it gave her some time to think. Amy’s head shot up on the sudden noise on the school grounds. She ran out of her office and straight to the school grounds. All of the students blocked the view of what was happening. “Everyone, out of the way. Let me through!” she said.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Waverider. “I’m sorry we’re late. It turns out that Hogwarts was quite hard to find.” Rip said. “Yeah, it is for a reason.” Amy said as she fought back a smile. She ran up to him and hugged him quickly before punching him in the face. “That’s for leaving us here.” she said. “Glad to have you back as well. Now, where’s the jump ship?” Rip questioned. “This way.” Amy smiled and lead the way.

After getting the jump ship back to the Waverider safe and sound, Amy went back to her office with Rip to pack up her things. “What happened on the Waverider?” Amy questioned. “Chronos happened, unfortunately. He took Mr. Snart.” Rip answered. “What? Why Snart? Why not you? If he should’ve taken anyone, it should’ve been you.” she answered. “Yes, Ms. Saunders informed me of the same matter.” he said. “We have to get back to the ship. Now.” Amy hurried and grabbed her things. “What? Why?” Rip questioned. “I might know who Chronos is!” she yelled down the corridor.

“We have to get Sara first!” he yelled back. “Alright!” she yelled before entering the Waverider and headed towards Nanda Parbat.


End file.
